A Suicidal Feeling
by DevilPriestess
Summary: After Temari's mother dies she forced to live with her abusive step father. living with him turns into a real hell when he decide he wants her to give him children.R&R please. Rated for adult situation. and Rape
1. Stepfather

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Hi! This is my third Naruto angst and I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 1: Stepfather _**

Temari didn't want to go home. She new what was coming her way. She grasped Gaara's, her little brother, tiny hand in hers. She had been held back after class by the school counselor and nurse. They wanted to talk to her about the bruises on her body. After she had the long discussion on how it was nothing. She had been late picking Gaara up from his pre school. She knew that she had to be home before her stepfather got there and she had to have dinner ready for her two brothers and him. She felt Gaara's hand on her hand pull on her skirt.

"Big sister, is Daddy going to hit you again?" Gaara said worried as they walked home.

"No, he won't. Why do you ask?" she lied to make her brother fell better.

"Cause you were late today and daddy might be home by now." Gaara's hand gripped Temari's skirt tighter. "I don't want daddy to hit you anymore." Gaara started to cry.

"Come on Gaara don't cry." She picked Gaara up and put him on her shoulders. "I'll be fine okay."

Out of her two brothers Gaara was the most attached to Temari. Gaara and Kankuro were her stepfather's natural children, unlike her. Her mother had died giving birth to Gaara and left Temari to her abusive husband. Ever since that day her stepfather beat her. Her other brother Kankuro was just like his father. He loved to watch Temari get hit by her stepfather. Gaara, on the other hand, hated it. Seeing his sister hurt made him angry.

Temari had finally made it home. She took her key out of her pocket she slowly opened the door she was bum rushed by Kyo, her stepfather, at the door.

"Gaara are you okay?!" He knelt down to look at Gaara's arms and legs for bruises or scratches. He stood back up with his eyes closed. Temari couldn't help but to shake in fear as she saw her stepfather shake his head in disappointment. Suddenly she felt a slap come across her. She fell to the ground.

"Where the hell did you take my son?!" She didn't answer. She felt a kick to her stomach. "Huh! Where the hell did you take my son?!"

"I didn't ta…take him any…where, I was…kept after …school by… a counselor." She could barely talk. He picked her up by the collar. She glanced over at Gaara who was crying for his father to stop. Then she glanced at Kankuro who was grinning as his father beating her senseless. Kyo gave her a punch to the face knocking her to the wall.

"Temari!" Gaara screamed. She unconscious not moving an Inch.

* * *

Gaara could hear his sister screaming. He gripped Kankuro arm at the sound of his sister in pain. 

"Kyo! Stop it! I'm sorry!" Gaara heard the sounds of his father's twisted pleasure. He wanted his father to leave her alone; he wanted his father to grow tried of torturing her.

He finally heard his father's door shut. He ran out his brother's room and down the stairs to see his sister in tears. She held her stomach as she cried. Gaara walked toward her in tears.

"Gaara…" She wiped her eyes, "Why are you crying?" she put on a smile.

"You said he wouldn't hit you. You said you'd be okay, but he did hit you and you're crying." Gaara climbed up on his sister's lap. Gaara cried making tears come down her face.

"Gaara sniff everything's going to be sniff okay." She hugged her brother and cried

* * *

The next morning Temari got up before everyone, as usual, to make breakfast before anyone got up. She climbed out her bed carefully so she wouldn't wake Gaara. She quietly slipped on house clothes knowing that she would have to stay home from school today. 

She went down the step and started with her the cooking. Then she made the lunches. About an hour later Kyo woke up and came down stairs soon after followed Kankuro then Gaara. She watched them as they ate knowing that she couldn't eat until they were done.

After that Gaara begged his father to let him stay with Temari and, as usual, his father let him. Then she watched Kyo and Kankuro walk out the door. She sighed with relief.

"So Gaara-chan what do wan to do to what do you want to do today." She smiled.

"Spend time with my big sister." He smiled back.

* * *

"Big sister can you take a bath with me." He asked as shyly. 

"Huh, why?" Temari asked curiously

"Because we always used to take baths together." Gaara eyes begged.

"You know I can't say no to you." She got undressed then wrapped a towel around herself. She climbed in and let Gaara sit on her lap.

"Temari can you tell me about mommy again." Gaara asked his sister.

"Well she was very pretty, sweet, kind, smart and the most loving mother anyone could have."

"Did daddy touch her like he touches you?" Gaara asked. Temari hesitated to answer the question. Then she shock her head yes. "Why does daddy hit?"

"Because I've done something wrong."

"Then why doesn't he hit me or Kankuro when we do something wrong. Is it because you're 16 and Kankuro 10 and I am 4."

"No Gaara it's hard to explain."

"Oh, big sis I'm ready to get out."

"Okay." She climbed out carrying Gaara.

"Oh yeah sis,"

"What is it Gaara?" she asked.

"Why don't I have those?" he point to her breasts.

"That's hard to explain too." She laughed

* * *

After taking Gaara to the park she quickly came home and fixed dinner. Gaara watched her. After taste testing she set up the table, soon after Kyo and Kankuro stepped through the door. Temari took their coats. Kyo hugged her butt with both his hands Gaara looked at his sister face. Her face had turned into that of a scared coyote. Then he watched his father kiss her. He looked away. Kyo then sat down at the table. 

"So Gaara how was your day?" Kyo licked his lips.

"It was great!" Gaara smiled

"Did your sister do everything you said because if she didn't I could always punish her." He looked at her and smiled. She looked away.

"Yes she did."

"Good." Looked at her as if he wanted to strip her nude and do her right on the table. She glanced at him seeing it.

* * *

After that Gaara and Kankuro went to sleep. Kyo took a bath as Temari stood out the door. 

"Temari come in." she walked in.

"Yes Kyo."

"Come take a bath with me and undress yourself right there." Temari obeyed him. She took off her shirt then pants. She unclipped her bra and slipped off her panties.

"Someone's being a good girl today." She climbed only to be pulled into Kyo's chest he kissed her neck.

"In the morning I'm going to fell great after doing this and don't worry about breakfast tomorrow you're going to be with me after I wake up.

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R please! 


	2. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Hi! This is second chapter of "A suicidal feeling" enjoy! R&R

**_Chapter2:Back to school _**

**Last time:** _After that Gaara and Kankuro went to sleep. Kyo took a bath as Temari stood out the door. _

_"Temari come in." she walked in. _

_"Yes Kyo." _

_"Come take a bath with me and undress yourself right there." Temari obeyed him. She took off her shirt then pants. She unclipped her bra and slipped off her panties. _

_"Someone's being a good girl today." She climbed only to be pulled into Kyo's chest he kissed her neck. _

_"In the morning I'm going to fell great after doing this and don't worry about breakfast tomorrow you're going to be with me after I wake up." _

_

* * *

_

Temari found herself getting ready for school the next morning. Her body was aching all over. Kyo had taken the boys to school and gotten them breakfast that morning. She felt miserable, but then again it was that time of the month. She was tried of Kyo constantly raping her and beating her for no apparent reason. She glanced at the clock and notice that she was going to be late if she did leave the house at that moment. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

* * *

Shikamaru walked in the house early that morning. He saw his little sister in a corner watching T.V. 

"Korin why aren't you at school?" He asked her.

"Mommy hasn't taken me because she busy." Korin continued to watch T.V. Shikamaru heard the sound of his mother moaning.

"Come on Korin, I'm taking you to school." Korin got up and turned off the T.V. then walked over to her brother and grabbed his hand. They then walked out the door.

* * *

Temari ran faster she was 3 blocks away from the school but she only had a minute to get there. 

"Oh my god I'm going to be late." She said turning the corner. She ran into someone her to fall on him.

"Ouch." She said holding her head. "Oh my god I going to be late. Sorry about this." She got up and started running again.

"Big brother, are you okay?" the guy who Temari fell on sister asked.

"Yeah Korin, I'm okay." He got up and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Temari was five minutes late for school; luck for her, her teacher wasn't in class yet which relieved her. She sat at her desk. 

"Hey sexy." She felt someone hug her and kiss her check.

"Stop Haku that doesn't that does fell right and with you it doesn't look right either." She sad referring to the fact that he look like a girl.

"Hey, that's not nice to say." Haku took a chair out and sat next to her. "Did you hear? Tsunade-sama made this a study period."

"That was a lucky break. If that hadn't had happen she would've had my neck." She lied on the desk.

"You had a long night, huh?" he laughed.

"That's not even funny." She gave him a look. Haku had been friends since grade school. Haku knew about how Kyo treated Temari but due to the fact he was sworn to secrete.

"Hey Temari some of us are going out after school you want to come." Haku asked her.

"You know good and well I can't. I have to pick up Gaara and then make dinner."

"You let Kyo dictate you're life."

"If I'm the one who has to suffer for then of course I'm going to let him dictate my life." She hated to admit, but it was true she really did feel that way. They soon heard the door open. There stood Tsunade-sama.

"Haku, you're wanted in the office"

"Yes ma'am." He walked out the classroom. He didn't return for the rest of the period. Temari spent the rest of the period studying for the next period.

* * *

After school Temari picked up Gaara, as usual, but Gaara wasn't as happy as he usual was. 

"Gaara what's wrong? You're not as cheerful as you usual are."

"Big sister were you and daddy doing it last night because you never came to your room and I could hear you and daddy moaning." Temari didn't know how to respond to the question. She knew that her brother knew perfect went on during that night, but still she didn't want to encourage his knowledge of it.

"Gaara you really shouldn't ask question like that." She told him.

"You were, weren't you?! You let daddy touch you! Just because mommy's gone doesn't mean you have to act like his wife even if he forces you!" Gaara ran off.

"Gaara wait! Come back here!" she ran after him.

* * *

Gaara ran all the way to the park and stopped. He hid under one of the slides. Soon Gaara heard Temari's voice calling. 

"Gaara where are come out. Come on let's go home!" she yelled her voice begging for Gaara to come out. "Gaara come on let's go home." Her voice filled with tears. _Why'd he have to give trouble tonight?_ She wondered. "Gaara!" Gaara finally came out

"Gaara!" she hugged him. "Come on Gaara let's go home." She smiled.

* * *

Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for the reviews I think.R&R please. Oh yeah! made this chapter pretty clean so ther is no abuse but next chapter ther will be 


	3. Gateway To Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Hi! This is third chapter of "A suicidal feeling". I will be updating faster until next week when I will be going back to school.

**_Chapter 3: Gateway to hell_**

**Last time:** _Gaara ran all the way to the park and stopped. He hid under one of the slides. Soon Gaara heard Temari's voice calling. _

_"Gaara where are come out. Come on let's go home!" she yelled her voice begging for Gaara to come out. "Gaara come on let's go home." Her voice filled with tears. Why'd he have to give trouble tonight? She wondered. "Gaara!" Gaara finally came out _

_"Gaara!" she hugged him. "Come on Gaara let's go home." She smiled. _

* * *

Temari could see it in Gaara's eyes. He was serious. Gaara didn't want to see Temari hurt anymore. Gaara loved her too much (A/N: As his forehead says). 

"Gaara, Listen I sorry you feel that way but…" She knelt down to meet his height. "I don't do this because I want too. It's just…" she started to cry.

"What is it sis, why do you listen to my father?" His brown eyes got red and puffy his nose started running he bit his lower lip. She couldn't answer him. All she could do was cry.

"Gaara it's because he scares me! I'm utterly terrified of your father!" she cried "Come on Gaara let's just go home." She grabbed his hand. She started to walk home.

* * *

She finally reached the house. Gaara had been quiet the whole walk home. She looked around only to see Kyo's car in the driveway. She opened the door. Kyo ran to his son. 

"Gaara are you okay?!" He looked at Gaara's dirty clothes. Gaara didn't answer. Kyo slapped Temari with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground. "Why isn't my son answering me?! Tell me you stupid bitch!" he kicked her stomach in rage. She began to spit up blood. He kept kicking her. Gaara cried as his slowly stop moving but even after she was unconscious his father still kicked the crap out of her.

"Stop daddy!" Gaara yelled. His father stopped kicking Temari. "It's my fault she's late. I Ran off to the park and she came looking for me! She didn't do anything!" Gaara yelled with tears.

"Kankuro take your brother to his room and both of you stay there. Both of You!" Kankuro took Gaara's hand and ran up the stairs. Temari woke up. Kyo sat her up against the wall. Then he knelt down to meet her eyes.

"I have never been this angry with you. You love pissin' me off, don't you?" he pulled he hair. He put his hand s down her panties.

"St…stop i…it k…Kyo." She forced out but he didn't listen. He kissed her, blood and all.

"Temari I only punish you because I love you. Not I the way I love my sons, but I love you like I loved your mother. I loved her but now that she gone you've taken her place." He put her hair behind her ear. "When you get out of high school marry me, And you won't have to worry about anything any more. I mean I am the guy who turned you into a woman."

"N…no I…I w…w…won't ma…marry y…you." She answered. He grinned.

"Well if you say no I guess back to the drawing board." He pulled her hair harder then kissed her neck.

* * *

Gaara stood at the top of the steps watching his father molest his sister. He saw every bit of it. Gaara's eyes where filled with hate for his father. He went to his father's room and pick up the phone. He started dialing a number. The phone rang. Then someone picked up. 

"Hello." The person on the other line answered.

"Hello, is this Haku?" Gaara said in anger

"Yes, who is this? I see Temari's number on the caller ID but this isn't Temari."

"No this is her little brother. Can you come to our house and pick us up? My father's touching my sister again." Haku got quiet.

"Where's Temari?" Haku asked

"Daddy's down stairs doing weird things to her and their making weird sound and my sister crying." Gaara answered.

"I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"Yes." Gaara smiled. Gaara began pack a bag full of his sister and his clothes. He took all he make up and jewelry. Then he waited for the hour to pass. Soon his father was done with Temari and went to his room. Gaara went to his sister.

"Temari we're leaving. You're friend will be here any second now."

"Gaara sniff what are you talking about?"

"We're leaving this hell hole even if I have to make." She heard a knock at the door. Gaara opened the door.

"Temari come on you're coming with me there is no way you're stay here." Gaara went to the car outside and got in Haku picked up Temari and took her to the car.

* * *

"Temari, you said he was only hitting you! You didn't tell me he was screwing you too!" Haku said angry. 

"Sorry Haku." She said as if she was getting lectured by her parents.

"I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me!"

"Stop yelling at me!" She yelled back. For the rest of the ride it was quiet.

* * *

When they reached Haku place Gaara got out and opened the door for his sister. He tried to help her out of the car but she could barely stand. Again Haku picked her up. They walked in his apartment complex and took the elevators up to his floor. They got off. 

"Haku, thank you so much." She forced out.

"For what?" He asked.

"For doing this. I know you had plans tonight, but you came to help me out. You're even carrying me."

"Yeah well you're welcome." He walked to his apartment door and opened it. He walked in.

"Gaara you must be tired let me show you where you and sister are going to sleep" Haku said putting Temari on the couch then walked Gaara to his room. About thirty minutes later Haku came back.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked him.

"He fell asleep as soon as he hit the futon." Haku laughed.

"Haku, why are you being so nice?" Temari asked him.

"It's because Temari I love you." Temari blushed (A/N: I wanted to do something different from the normal couples).

* * *

Hi reader and nice reviewers (hint hint). This chapter was hard to com up with. Yes I went out of the normal couples but I wanted my Idea to be original. Hope you understand. Please review I need some good criticism. Thank you. 


	4. I Won't Go Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Hi! This is fourth chapter of "A suicidal feeling" and the author corner where I answer your questions. First off there are two good reasons why I made Gaara the brother that cares but I will not explain why because I'll ruin the story. Second Shikamaru is going to appear if brain working next chapter. I can't tell you the purpose because I don't want to ruin the story. Thanks for the questions. R&R

**_Chapter 4: I Won't Go Back _**

**last time:**_"Haku, why are you being so nice to me?" Temari asked him. _

* * *

Haku sat next to Temari. Temari started to shiver as leaned over to kiss her. She jerked back. 

"Oh I see…" Haku stood back up. "You think all men are just like Kyo. I don't blame you. If I had been in your situation as long as you had been I'd probably be just like." Temari said nothing. "Temari, you don't have to afraid of me I'm not like Kyo. I won't ever hit you or force you to do things you don't want to. You know I'm not that kind of person."

"I remember once you said your father used to abuse your mother. You said he killed her." Temari was scared to say.

"Temari, are you scared I picked up a couple of those habits. Believe me I would never hit a woman as long as I live no matter who my father is." That's why Haku had always been sensitive to the whole fact that Temari's stepfather abused her, especially after he had completely fallen in love with her. His mother was brutally murder by his father. His father killed her right in front of Haku's eyes. His father's excuse was that she wanted run away with her son and he just wasn't going to allow that. (A/N: there more to the story but I'll explain that later).

"You say that now but what if you change your mind to thinking that I just some stupid sex toy or punching bag." She said calmly staring in the eye.

"You know Temari; there are a whole lot of guys in the school who want you and you won't even give them a chance. Sure I know that you've been abused and sure there are guys who are only going to want to use you as there own personal sex doll but there are some not like that you know and If you never give anyone a chance you'll never know." He walked off towards his room. "I'm going to sleep if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Temari tried to push herself off the couch due to the fact her legs stopped working for the time being. She ended up pushing herself to the ground causing her to fall. Haku came towards her as he watched her try to struggle to her feet. Reached over to pick her up again as he again watch her fall. She pushed his hand aside.

"I can walk. Stop treating me like I'm a helpless child." she tried pick herself up again but couldn't help but fall.

"Your brain is trying to heal your bruises you legs might be asleep for awhile." Haku picked her up anyway. She started to cry.

"I am helpless. I can't do anything right. I even managed to make you angry with me. I can't walk and I'm relying on you to do everything." She cried.

"I not angry with you I just frustrated and your not helpless and I 'm helping you because I want to." He glanced down at her to see she fell asleep. He giggled. "But some times you do act like a child." He took her to the room where Gaara was and put her right beside Gaara who was sleeping peacefully. He watched as Gaara clung to her. He went to his room.

* * *

Haku found himself having weird dreams having Temari in the other room. He woke up. 

"Man, this is not right at this rate I'll never get any sleep." He heard a knock at his bedroom door. (A/N: after this I'm going to crawl in a corner). "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Temari." he heard her say. He blushed

"Come in." she walked in. he smiled as he got out of bed. He looked at her legs. She had removed her skirt leaving only her school shirt.

"I see you started walking again, good for you." He said trying to keep himself under control. He looked at her face she looked like something was bothering her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you really mean what you said about loving me?" She fiddled with her fingers.

"Of course I did. Why would I fool around with something like that." He said with a sort of perverted look in his eyes.

"I see that look in you eyes you look like you want to rip my clothes off right here."

"No, that's not tr…" She kissed. _Oh crap don't tell me she in the mood_. He thought to himself but he couldn't help himself when he found himself on top of her on his bed, he unbuttoned her shirt as he kissed her neck. Suddenly he heard a beeping noise. He woke up. It was his alarm clock. He had only been dreaming.

"No! It was only a dream?! No fair!" He hit his clock to get it to shut up. "Why'd I have this stupid thing on anyway? Today I'm not going to school." He walked out of his room. He walked straight to the refrigerator He took out a carton of orange juice, and then jumped on his couch to watch T.V. He heard the other bedroom door open. He looked behind himself and saw Gaara rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, so kid I'll drop you off at school if you want me to. I think your sister needs a break." Gaara agreed. He sat next to Haku.

"Big sister is up but she can't get out of bed." Gaara said staring mindlessly at the television.

"Crap!" He said jump over the couch and into help Temari.

* * *

He walked into find Temari reading a book called "A suicidal feeling" but this story isn't about a damn book so I won't go into details until later. 

"Temari are you okay?" he asked her a little worried.

"Yes I just fine but my legs are still out." she smiled as if nothing was wrong. He sat next to her.

"So what's the book about Haku asked her?" he asked her.

"Well, it's about a girl who is abuse by her stepfather. She does whatever he tells her to do when he says it. After one beating he gives her, a friend helps her get away. Soon after her friend confesses his feelings to her and that's as far as I got. But in short it's my life on paper." Haku thought of the explanation as some joke that she had made up to get back him for the other night. He didn't believe that the book was that accurate, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Haku went to get it.

"I'm coming!" he said reaching for the door knob. He opened the door to be tackled to the ground by Kyo. Kyo began choking Haku.

"Where's Temari and Gaara?!" He slammed his fist into Haku's stomach.

"Daddy! stop!" Gaara yelled

"Gaara get your sister and go to the car I'm going to deal with this ass wipe then your sister." he said choking Haku tighter. Suddenly he felt someone knock him to the ground away from Haku. Haku gasped for air. Kyo looked up to Temari.

"You bitch!" he got up and grabbed her by the hair. "We're going home and you and me are going to have a long talk." He tried pulling out of the door but she pulled away from her.

"No I won't go back there just so you can abuse me! I won't."

* * *

Finally I finished the chapter. This might be the last time I update this story in a while due to the issues my computer is giving me. If you wish to read the rest First write a review say you want it emailed to you. Then send me a message with your email address. If you chose not to do this you might be waiting 2 weeks to 4 months. You see I had all the chapters typed up but my computer deleted them so I'm getting a new one. Thanks! R&R! 


	5. No more

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Oh yeah I got my new computer awesome

_**Chapter5: No More**_

Kyo grabbed her despite her wishes and put her on her shoulder. Gaara was so scared he didn't move.

"Gaara go to the car now!" Kyo walked out the door, as Temari bagged on his back with her fists. Haku ran after them only to be knocked unconscious by Kyo. He put Temari in the car. As she screamed people started to stare.

"We're moving." He responded as the people continued to stare. He put the child lock on the door and closed it. "Gaara get in the front seat."

"Y…y…yes d…daddy." He got in.

"Time to go." Kyo laughed as he got into the car.

* * *

Temari want to get out of the car but couldn't because of the child lock and she wanted to choke Kyo but she could or Gaara might get hurt or worst. They got to the house she looked at Gaara got out of the car shaking. He was just as scared as his sister was. 

"Gaara when you on in the house go to your brother's room." Gaara ran in. Kyo open the car door for Temari and grabbed her and again put her over his shoulder again. He began to scream. He quickly took her inside. He took her to his room and through her to the ground.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." He kicked her. She cried. "You don't know the hell I went through trying to find you this morning! If I hadn't checked the caller ID your little boyfriend might have been convicted of kidnap!" He knelt down next to her. He tried to climb on top of her but she fought back.

"No get off of me! Don't touch me!" He took his hand and hit her. She kept quiet.

"Now listen you slut until I let you you'll never leave this house again." He locked the door as he walked out. She went into a corner and put herself in a feel position and cried.

"I want to die. I want to die." She repeated to herself over and over. She started prying at her skin as she took off her skin. She began to bleed.

* * *

Shikamaru glared off the edge of the building. All he could see was tiny people yelling something but he couldn't make out the words. He felt so supreme to everyone else he wanted it to stay that way. The people started to scream. He wanted to know what they where so freaked out about. He jumped off. When he reached the ground the screams got louder his vision started to dim dark and the screams got quieter until it was completely black and quiet.

* * *

Temari had been left in the house the whole day locked in that room. Her hands were filled with her blood. Even though she had stopped prying at her skin which was filled scratches. She heard the down stairs door open. But she glanced at the clock and noticed it was too early for anyone to be home yet. Maybe it was a theft that came to kill her. She sure did hope so. The bedroom door opened. Kyo walked with another man. 

"Temari this is my boss Mr. Itachi Uchiha and he was hoping you would show him a good time." Itachi glared at her.

"What makes you this that I want her? Look at her hands and arms they're covered in blood. That's just disgusting. But for the offer I'm giving you the rest of the day off." She felt her misery rising as Itachi lefted the house.

* * *

After an hour of Kyo sexual abuse, he stopped. She wished that someone would hear her screams. He gave her final kiss swirling his tongue in her mouth. She wished that he didn't get fun out of constantly raping her. He put back on his pants. He left the room leaving her under the sheets.

"I want to die. I want to die." she constantly repeated to herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she held her body close. She remembered that she had never met her father and her mother was never attracted to the nicest men but she never knew that it could affect her too. When her mother started dating Kyo he seemed nice enough but after her mother married him he started to treat Temari and her mother like crap. Then when her mother died it was only her for him to treat like crap.

Kyo came back in the room after 30 minutes.

"Temari eat this." He handed her a plate of food. Trying not to get hit more then she already had been. She ate it all down. She felt her body fall asleep. She dropped to the bed. Something in the food ad drugged her.

* * *

Oh yes! My computers work! I have a new computer! How lucky can you can I get! Okay maybe I just glad I can update. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	6. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

No comment just read and review.

_**Chapter6: Phone calls**_

**Last time:**_ "I want to die. I want to die." she constantly repeated to herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she held her body close. She remembered that she had never met her father and her mother was never attracted to the nicest men but she never knew that it could affect her too. When her mother started dating Kyo he seemed nice enough but after her mother married him he started to treat Temari and her mother like crap. Then when her mother died it was only her for him to treat like crap. _

_Kyo came back in the room after 30 minutes. _

"_Temari eat this." He handed her a plate of food. Trying not to get hit more then she already had been. She ate it all down. She felt her body fall asleep. She dropped to the bed. Something in the food ad drugged her. _

"

* * *

The next morning Temari fond himself dragging her necked body to her room after being in Kyo bed all night. Apparently the drug was a full day thing. She felt like crap. Luckily Gaara wasn't there to see how much pain she was in. she finally made it to her room. She slip on some pants and a shirt and went under the sheet to her bed as she grab picture of her mother. She held the picture tight to her chest. She wondered why her mother would leave her alone with such an abusive man and how didn't she go crazy. The thought made her head hurt. She heard the phone ring. She left her room to get it.

"Hello." She answered

"Temari is that you! Thank god you're alright! I'm coming to get you right now." Haku told her with deep concern.

"No Haku. I'll be Okay. No need to come. Just leave me alone for awhile, okay." She hung up the phone and struggled to her room. She didn't want to tell Haku that Kyo had drugged her and possibly gotten her pregnant. He was the last person she wanted to tell. She thought that if he knew he would hate her. She climbed back in her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Come on baby I won't hurt you… much." Kyo got on top of Temari.

"No! Get away! Don't touch me!" Kyo wouldn't listen and pinned her to the bed. She started to scream. "Haku! Help me! Please!"

* * *

"Shut up!" he slapped her. She found herself waking up from a bad dream. She looked at the clock. Nobody would be home for another 3 hours.

Her body had stopped aching so she went down the steps to get something to eat.

* * *

As she ate she heard the phone she went to picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi baby." Temari shivered

"H…hi K…kyo." She said.

"I wanted to know what you want for dinner tonight." He told her in a cheery voice.

"I…it d…doesn't m…matter." she stuttered.

"Okay, see you when I get home. I love you." Kyo waited for a response.

"I…I l…love y…you t…too k…kyo." She hung up the phone. She had all of a sudden lost her appetite. She ran up the stairs to her room and jumped into her bed. She held her mother's picture tight to her chest.

"Mom! Why?! Why?!" she screamed as she cried.

* * *

Haku walked through the streets as he thought about Temari. He could help but think that why Temari no matter what Kyo puts her through she never wants to get out of it. It frustrated him because he didn't know why she was so loyal to a man who abused her so much. He looked off to the side to catch sight of what seemed to be a woman crying. He walked over to her.

"Ma'am is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No sir it's nothing." She said wiping her face.

"You sure, you don't look okay? Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"No it's okay." She started to walk through the crosswalk through the don't walk sigh. Haku pulled her back towards the curve.

"What's your problem lady? You almost got yourself killed." Haku envisioned her as Temari for a second.

"Oh I hadn't notice." She said with a smile.

* * *

Haku brought her a coffee.

"So what's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind." He said handing the woman a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." The woman broke down in tears. "I've been kind of off since 2 days go. My son died."

"How old was he?" Haku asked.

"He was seventeen and I had no idea that he was miserable." Haku started to wonder how old she was but decide not to ask. "I quit my job and now I don't know what I'm going to do because I have to feed my daughter how can I do that when I don't have a job and I'm an emotional wreck." Haku didn't know how to respond to her issues.

"Ma'am I really don't know what's going on with you so I don't know who to respond to your problem."

"I'm sorry I wasted your time sir." She got up about to leave.

"Please Ma'am let me walk you home." He grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to unconvince you anymore then have been."

"Don't worry about it." Haku paid the bill and got up.

* * *

"We're home Temari." Kyo said as they walked in.

"H…hi K…kyo." She said scared.

"Come here and give me a hug." She walked towards him. He grabbed her French kissing her hugging her tight." She felt her heart sink. She wanted to die.

* * *

Yeah I've had a lot of time on so I've been updating fast. So I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Even if you don't like it criticism helps. thanks 


	7. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

No comment just read and review.

**_Chapter7: Runaway _**

**Last time:**_ "We're home Temari." Kyo said as they walked in. _

_"H…hi K…kyo." She said scared. _

_"Come here and give me a hug." She walked towards him. He grabbed her French kissing her hugging her tight." She felt her heart sink. She wanted to die. _

Haku walked next to the trouble woman as he noticed that they were in the bad part of the suna.

"Do you really live here?" he asked trying not to seem scared.

"Yes I live here with my daughter now." They walked up to an apartment building and walked to the 7th floor. She turned towards Haku.

"Thank you so much for walking me home. I appreciate it very much. She opened the door to her apartment. Haku watched her go in and then walked out.

_A gentle girl like that shouldn't be in a ruff neighborhood like this. She reminds me of…Temari. _

* * *

"Temari are you going to be a good girl and stay here all day or do I have to lock you in again." Kyo asked Temari as he was about take Gaara and Kankuro to school. He had started talking to her as if she was a child. "Before you answer that Kankuro what do you think I should do?" Kankuro smiled when Kyo asked him the question. 

"I think you should lock her in." he said in a some what demonic way. Temari knew better than to disagree with Kankuro. Kyo glared back at her.

"Yes you should lock me in." she said as she helped Gaara put on his coat. Kankuro glared down at his sister as she helped Gaara. He turned away in anger.

"Gaara you ready to go." Gaara heard his father ask. He shock his head yes and hugged his sister. Kankuro looked seriously angry then. "Kankuro, are you ready?" Kyo turned to him.

"Dad, on second thought I think I'll stay home with Temari." Kyo looked shocked but didn't argue with his son.

"Okay you can stay. Gaara come on." Gaara and Kyo walked out the door as Gaara looked back at Temari and waved. Kyo shut the door and locked it.

* * *

"So Kankuro what do you want to do today?" trying her best to smile. 

"I just want you to stay in your room until I give you the order to come out." he said as if he were Kyo himself. Temari followed his orders knowing that there would be serious consequences if she didn't but with in an hour Kankuro told her to come out of her room.

"Yes Kankuro?" she said still forcing a smile. He laughed.

"Stupid, I say Simon says." Her smile quickly faded. She got on her knees as Kankuro laughed.

"Kankuro, please, I'm begging you don't tell Kyo please." She began to cry.

"I'm going to tell him." He sang. Kankuro laughed. "Big sis I hope you enjoy your Punishment from my father. Now go back to your room. The rest of the day Kankuro made her life a living hell, until Kyo and Gaara got home.

"So Kankuro did Temari listen to you today?" Kyo asked as they began to eat.

"No she didn't, she simply did what ever she wanted to do." He lied. Kyo glared at Temari.

Temari after you finish your dinner meat me in my room if you don't mind." She shock head yes and watched Kankuro laugh.

* * *

She slowly finished her dinner a she new what was coming. She slowly walked up to Kyo's room. She hesitated to knock but knew that Kyo would be even angrier. She knocked on the door. 

"Come in." she heard his voice on the other side of the door. She opened the door to see him shirtless on his bed.

"Take off all of your clothes." She quickly followed his order. "Come here." He told her. She slowly walked towards him. She reached him only to feel him bring her to his chest. She almost ran but didn't. He kissed her passionately as tears went down her face. She wanted it to stop, Kyo's abuse and Kankuro Cruelty all of it. She cried as Kyo did what he wished with her body. She remembered when she used to hear her mother scream for help when she was 9 and how'd she beg Kyo to stop it. She remembered how her mother just did what ever Kyo said no matter what it cost her. Just to make sure that Temari was safe

* * *

The next morning, Kyo seemed some what not satisfied Gaara notice. Gaara knew that Temari would probably be in Kyo's room sleeping. He knew that Kyo probably didn't get what he wanted form Temari; that was probably why he was so out of it. Gaara decide not to think on it to much. They all walked out the door to leave Temari alone.

* * *

Temari woke up to find a note on the pillow next to the one she was lying on. It read: 

_Dear Temari,  
__I left this because today I want you do one thing for me. Take a pregnancy test.  
__Kyo _

She looked by the bed side and saw it there. She picked it up and went to the bathroom

* * *

Kyo opened the door to his house Gaara on one side Kankuro on the other. 

"Temari we're home" he felt himself greeted by a frying pan which was held by Temari. She was wearing a cap, a t-shirt under a base ball jacket and a pair of jeans with a book bag over her shoulders. She dropped the pan and ran out the door. Gaara was about to run out the door but Kankuro closed the door.

"Let her go!" he yelled. Temari continued to run hoping never to go back to that place again

* * *

The end of part one-------- 

Sorry it took such a long time to update. I was grounded for failing 4 classes. :P any who this is the last chapter in this part. Aren't you happy Temari got away? I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah in the next part there is a bit of an age gap between this part and the next. Read to find out R&R.


	8. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not plan to own Naruto. I will never ever own Naruto!

Hi people! This is the first chapter in the second part. Enjoy!

_**Chapter8: A New Beginning**_

"Order up!" A woman yelled as she placed a plate of ramen on the counter.

"I'm coming!" Another woman yelled with a smile on her face.

"Temari your shift ended an hour ago." the woman said to her surprised that she was still working.

"I know Ms. Kurenai but I'm working extra hours for a raise." Kurenai smiled.

"You know most women your age would probably be at some club right now and yet you're here working." She thought to herself as she handed Temari the plate.

5 years had past since Temari had run away from Kyo and started her new life in the Konaha. She found herself staying in hotels at times but she eventually found a place to stay.

"Hi sir may I take your order." The man looked at the menu once more before answering.

"Yes I'll take the chicken ramen." He said putting the menu down she smiled and went to put in his order. She felt a hand touch her butt as she walked away. She paid no attention and walked off. She heard someone yelling in pain. She turned around to one of the waiters choking.

"I would really appreciate it if you chose to respect the waitresses." The waiter said squeezing the man's neck.

"Sasuke put him down its okay." Temari grabbed Sasuke arm hoping that he would let go. Sasuke put the man down and watched him pant for air.

"I expect you'll never do it again?" Sasuke said in a somewhat threatening voice. The man shock his head in understanding then ran out the restaurant. Temari gazed at the hate in his eyes as he turned away and went back to waiting tables. Sasuke was the first friend she had made when she came to the Konaha but at times he scared her because sometimes had the look of a homicidal killer and that when he was pissed off he sort of reminded her of Kyo.

* * *

Temari walked home as Sasuke walked beside her. Sasuke walked quietly looking in front of him as Temari did the same. She turned the corner to her apartment complex and waved at Sasuke even though as usual he just kept walking. She walked up to her door and opened it. 

"Mommy!" A child leaped into her arms.

"Miki Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" she smiled.

"I wanted to wait for you to get home." Miki smiled.

"I tried to get her to sleep but she just wouldn't." The babysitter said as she gathered her stuff. Temari took out her purse.

"How much do I owe you Sakura?" Sakura headed for the door.

"Nothing, you know that I enjoy taking care of Miki." Sakura refused to take Temari's money. Sakura had been friends with Temari for a while now. They seemed to eye to eye on everything. "Bye Miki-chan." Sakura said walking out the door.

"Bye!" Miki said with a huge smile on her face. Temari closed the door.

"Okay, now time to get you to sleep." Temari smiled as her daughter smiled back.

* * *

"Why did you run from me, Temari?" she heard this voice constantly harassing her. The struck with fear every time she heard it. 

"Who is it?! Leave me alone!" she tried running from it hoping that she wouldn't hear it any more. She ran to the point where she saw a man. She ran up to him. "Help me! Please sir!" She felt a slap come across her face. She looked at the man's face to see it was Kyo. She screamed as she began to run from him.

"Stop running from me!" She felt some one grab her arms. I was Kyo again she couldn't seem to escape him. Let go she screamed as he began to pull her in towards the sound.

"Leave me alone! No, I don't want to go back! Leave me alone!" She yelled as she woke up. She noticed it had only been a nightmare, which relieved her in more ways than one. Miki sat next to her mother's bedside.

"Mommy, why were you screaming?" Miki wondered.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. That's all." She answered.

"What was it about?" Miki wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" She said playfully trying to maintain a smile.

"You were screaming leave me alone and I don't want to go back. You sounded like you were scared mommy." Miki said in concern.

"Don't worry sweat heart it's nothing to worry about." She said getting and stretching with a wide yawn. "While I'm at it, it's time to give a bath." She grabbed Miki and laughed playfully with her daughter hoping that her life would remain the way it was.

* * *

"Mommy, what are those scars on your back there for?" Miki asked a she saw her mother get dressed. She hesitated to answer the question. 

"A couple years ago, I fell down some steps and these came with the accident." She lied. She didn't like lying to her daughter but when the subject came up about her father. She tried best to avoid the subject.

"Okay Miki, time to go." She grabbed her hand. And started too walked out the door.

* * *

Hi this is the first Chapter in the second part. Personally I dislike this chapter because I had to explain the new situation. What a bore this was sitting at my computer with no ideas on how to start this chapter. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed it more than I did. R&R please! 


	9. The Way Life Is

Hi people! The ninth chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! By the way this will be the shortest chapter I write for this story. Any way on to the story!

_**Chapter9: The way life is**_

Temari stared out the window of the train. She held Miki's hand in hers as she sat down. She kept little Miki tight so that she wouldn't get away from her grasp. Miki looked up at her mother with a smile but Temari's mind had been somewhere else. She was thinking about all the things she left in that place she had left all the good and the bad as she always did when she looked at her daughter. She was scared of the fact that Miki started look like her father which gave her memories of the hell she face in that house. Miki also reminded her of two things she didn't want to leave but had too, Gaara and Haku. She missed them significantly much con side ring how much both of them cared. She wished that she could be with both of them and that Miki had been Haku's child instead of Kyo's. She looked at Miki as Miki swung her feet back and forward staring at them.

"Mommy, where are we going today?" Miki asked as Temari picked her daughter up.

"You'll see when we get there." She said not telling her. She walked off the train, Miki in her arms.

* * *

Temari walked in front of an amusement park. Miki's face lit up as she squeezed her mother's hand.

"You brought me to Konaha land! Thank you mommy!" Miki said in excitement. She pulled her mother to hurry up and get into the park. -------

In the park, Miki looked around for what she wished to do first. Temari smiled Miki ran to the rides she wanted to get on. She loved the happy look on her daughter's face. She wished that she would always feel that way, but it was enough to see Miki smiling face.

"Mommy I going on the shirikans." She said to her mother.

"Go on sweetie I'll be right here." She watched her daughter go in line. She loved how her life had played out and how well it was going. She enjoyed the how she didn't have to worry about Miki witnessing Kyo beating the crap out of her and how she didn't have to see her mother crying every single day. Her thinking was cut off by a pinch at her butt. She turned around to see a guy maybe a year or two older than she was putting his arm around her.

"So what's a sexy girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked her as she tried to pull away from him.

"I'm not here alone." She said hoping that he would just leave her alone.

"So who you here with your boyfriend." He said cuddling up to her.

"No, my daughter." The guy seemed to loose interest in her and walked off. She lock disgusted as she started brushing herself off. She hated the fact that guys came on to her out of nowhere. It utterly disgusted her that all they wanted her for was her body. At times she thought they where worst creatures than Kyo. Of course that was on bad day. ---------

"Mommy I'm hungry." Miki said sort of half asleep in her mother's arms.

"So what do want to eat sweetie." She said putting Miki on her back.

"I want some chicken Ramen." She said cheerfully closing her eyes somewhat. "Mommy, what was daddy like?" She started walking slow.

"He was very protective and he … really loved me."

"Would've he have loved me mommy?" She said half asleep.

"Yes He always said he wanted a girl." She said trying not to seem too scared or depressed talking about him. She noticed that her daughter was still asleep on her back. She walked home.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to find that her daughter curled up beside her. She yawned and got up to fix them some breakfast. She walked in the kitchen only to hear the phone ring. She decided to just let it ring but apparently the person really need to get in touch with her because they kept calling. She picked up the phone. 

"Hello Temari speaking." She said still half asleep.

"Hello sweetheart." Temari dropped the phone. The voice on the line had been her worse nightmare. It had been Kyo.

* * *

Hi, people I know reading the beginning might have been a pain but apparently the person who begged me to start this story in the first place asked me to make a chapter were they were at the amusement park. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I know it's shorter then usually but I had to do some serious thinking on this. Anyway R&R! 


	10. Never Can Get Away

Hi People! This is the tenth chapter in my story "A Suicidal Feeling". Now before you read this chapter I want to make a very brood statement.** I hate pairings!** In this chapter pairing will be in it but not the way they should be. So please don't get angry.

_**Chapter 10: Never Can Get Away**_

Her whole day had been thrown off by one little phone call. She was constantly dropping plate and putting in wrong orders. She was relieved when she got her break. She stood outside at the back of the restaurant. She jumped as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was only Sasuke with a drink in his hand and that she had jumped for nothing.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said taking the drink from him. She took a sip.

"You seem very jumpy today." He said in a nonchalant way. "You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked taking a sip at his drink.

"No, it's nothing. My morning was just thrown off a little." She sipped it again.

"What exactly threw you off?" he was persistent on getting his answer.

"Like I said it was nothing." She said taking a big gulp from her drink.

"Was it Miki's father?" Sasuke asked her glancing at her. She said nothing and continued drinking from the can. "If you want I'll make sure he doesn't come near you." He said somewhat frustrated by the look her face. Again she didn't answer. "Anyway, the boss wanted me to tell you that you and I have the rest of the day off. He wanted me to make sure you get home okay." For once it actually seemed that Sasuke was worried. She thought that it was kind of cute. "You want to go out for Lunch or something?" He asked her blushing somewhat.

_Sasuke are you asking me out on a date._ She thought to her self but didn't have the guts to say it aloud. "Sure." She answered. "Let me just get my stuff." she said to him. Walking to the building she saw a somewhat smirk come across his face as if he were glad.

* * *

They stepped into a fancy restaurant. She seemed to be in awe as to how beautiful it was. Sasuke had taken her to one of the most expensive restaurant in the city she wonder how they where going to pay for the meal. 

"Sasuke, how are we going to pay for the meal?" She asked trying to see if he had a plan. He grinned.

"Don't worry Temari I have it covered." They stepped up to reservation desk.

"Reservation for Uchiha Sasuke." He said. The person seemed to jump up in excitement.

"Mr. Uchiha, right this way." Temari was amazed that he had made reservation so quickly and gotten them a table. She watched as the man quickly showed them to their table which was a private table to itself. Sasuke pulled out her chair for her and then for himself. She sat down as he did the same. The waiter gave both of them a menu and then sent him off leaving them both alone. She notice that it had been the first time she seen Sasuke smile so much. Now that she thought of it, it had been the first time that she'd seen him smile ever.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked her seeming to not look her straight in the eye.

"No, I'm not that hungry. So I think I'll just have some water." She said trying not to make the lunch to expensive.

"Don't worry I'll pay for everything just get whatever you want." He said trying to keep his nonchalant attitude by hiding his face behind the menu. She smiled.

"Sasuke Don't worry I really am not hungry." She said continuing to not want anything.

"If you don't want to get anything then it's okay." He had the waiter come back in.

"I will like the special and the lady would like water." He said as the waiter wrote it all down. She had just relieved that Sasuke had made her forget about the phone cal she had gotten earlier.

* * *

_About 45 minutes later_

Temari had found herself laughing and chatting with Sasuke. She noticed that wasn't the stiff he pretended to be. He was actually quite lively when she got to know him. She looked up at his face his mouth extended ear to ear. She noticed something on his face.

"Sasuke you have something on your face." She said. He wiped his face missing the spot.

"You missed it, here let me get it." She reached over and wiped it off. He grabbed her hand and kissed her. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her. She found herself enjoying it and kissed him back. She had the image of Kyo flash through her mind. She pushed him off.

"Temari, what's wrong?" He said concerned. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked her trying to get closer to her but she pushed him away again.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She ran out of the restaurant tears in her eyes.

* * *

She opened the door to door to her apartment. She slid down the door and cried. She looked up to notice that someone was home. She went into the living room. 

"Sakura, Miki you're here kind of early." She looked in the living the room to see the face of the devil himself.

"W…what a…are y…you d…doing h…here, K…kyo?" Kyo walked up to her she stepped back.

"Babe, are you not happy to see me?" She hit the wall.

"No, I 'm just dreaming, this isn't happening. He isn't really here." She said trying to convince herself.

"Don't worry sweet heart I'm really here. I here to take care of you and my daughter and hopefully you and I can catch up in more ways than one." She tried to scream but was met by Kyo's tongue.

* * *

For all people that know me they know that I am a very dramatic person so that is why I love this story well hop you enjoyed it. R&R! 


	11. I'll Make Your Life A Living Hell

Hi People! this will probably be my last chapter in a while so please wait a little. anyway R&R!

**_Chapter 11: I'll make your life a living hell_**

"Get off of me Kyo!" she could remember to well the last time that Kyo had touched her the way he did. It had been when they had conceived Miki, not by choice of course. she new that he probably was going to give her a serious beat down when he was done. She remembered that Miki and Sakura could walk in at any minute. She tried breaking away from him but all he did was pull her back. she heard the door bell ring and pulled away from him. she ran to the door and unlocked it. She was panting hard as she saw that it was Sasuke.

"Temari, why are you naked?" he looked away from her. she hugged him.

"Help me! Please!" She said crying to Sasuke.

"Why are you crying? what's wrong?" Sasuke walked in and shut the door. Kyo walked out of the bedroom in his boxers. Sasuke looked as if he were about to kill Kyo.

"Is this an ex-boyfriend of yours." he asked her holding her tight.

"Boyfriend? I gave her the gift of a child." He laughed. Sasuke charged after him in rage. Kyo's fists met Sasuke's face before he could contact. she went over to aid Sasuke, but Kyo grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back into the bedroom. He threw her on to the bed then went to finish of Sasuke. He laughed as he thought that this man had actually tried to protect a woman that he found to be a lost cause. He Saw Sasuke try to pull himself up.

"Why do you care some much?" Kyo said letting him get up.

"Because I love her and I won't let a Bastard like you touch her any more." Kyo seemed somewhat amused.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kyo said with a smile stretching ear to ears. "Temari can't possibly get away from me. You see the father of not one of her children but two and I have her eldest child in my care." Sasuke didn't want to believe what Kyo was saying.

"Why did she choose you out of all the men in the world?" Sasuke asked Kyo with his body still shaken up.

"She didn't, her mother did. You see I'm also her step-father." Sasuke seemed even more distinguished.

"You're a sick parent!" Kyo hit Sasuke knocking him out cold.

He decided that he had ad his fun for one day and left. He figured that he would't be seeing much of Sasuke any more after what a he had just done to him and told him.

* * *

Temari walked out of the room wearing a T-shirt and underwear. She bent down to help Sasuke and propped him up on the wall. 

"Sasuke are you okay?" She said in deep worry. He was breathing hard.

"Y...yes I'm okay for now." He gave a fake smile. She frowned.

"If you don't want to come here again I understand. It would probably best if you did." She said rubbing the blood from the corners of his mouth. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"I'm going to help you through this. If he wants something from you he has to get through me." She couldn't help but cry.she hugged him.

* * *

Miki walked through door with Sakura. They saw Temari sitting on the couch reading. Miki jumped in her mother lap. 

"Mommy! You're home!" She said hugging her.

"Hi Miki, how was your day?" She smiled trying to hide the pain her body was in.

"It was fun!" She said with a smile. Sakura could see that something was wrong.

"Miki, let me and your mother talk for a little bit. Go play in your room for a bit." Sakura told Miki. Miki jumped out of her lap and ran to her room. Temari sat there wondering what Sakura could possibly want to speak about.

"Okay Temari what's going on?" Sakura said in a somewhat serious manner.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Temari out on a fake smile.

"I'm talking about how you're acting right now. you seemed like you were in pain when Miki jumped on your lap." Sakura answered.

"It's nothing really. By the way can you do me a favor?" Temari said.

"If you tell me what's going on" Sakura seemed persistent.

"Miki's father is in town and I don't want him to see her. So please can you take care of her?" Temari asked Sakura.

"You're lucky that you and I are friends." She said with a smile. "So tell me why is your body aching." Sakura was on a questioning rampage.

"He came over and he..." her voice trailed off in sheer disappointment.

"Alright Temari I'll help you out." Sakura smiled and went in Miki's room to tell her that she was going to have to stay with her for a little while.

* * *

After Miki and Sakura left, Temari went to check up on Sasuke who had been lying down quietly in her room for a while now. 

"Sasuke are you okay?" She asked him.

"No I'm okay just a little beaten up. I'll be okay within days." Temari broke down in tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" he junped out of the bed eve though it pained him.

"I't's all my fault that you got yourself into this." she new that he was prabaly thinking the same thing."

"No it's not, I just happened to get myself into this by myself. you had nothing to do with this." He tried to comfort her. he had a constant question ringing in his head about what Kyo had said about her having more than one kid. He felt he had to verify it.

"Temari, is true that you have had a child before Miki or was that man lied to me." she didn't sant to answer the question because she didn't want ot give him an answer not knowing how'd he'd react to it. She knew that this was Kyo's plan, to make her come back to him.

"Temari are you going to answer me?"

* * *

well soory I had to cut it short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There might be some gammar errors and spelling but I didn't fell like reading over it. any who R&R! 


	12. Hard To Explain

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Ya da Ya da Yada

Hi people! This is the 12th chapter. For the record I really like the reviews please review when you can it would be more then appreciated. Anyway R&R!

_**Chapter 12: Hard to explain**_

"Yes, I have a son." She answered thinking that it would be senseless to lie to him.

"How much more older is he than Miki?" he asked not thinking that he wanted to stretch on the issues to long.

"A little over 4 years older than her." she answered scared to look him in the eye. He could see it in her eyes. She hadn't had Miki or this son by choice she was forced to have them both by that sick pervert that kicked his ass.

"So what's his name?" he asked not sure that he should ask.

"His name is Gaara. I couldn't take him with me or then neither I nor Miki would have would've lived to see today, but he doesn't know I'm his mother he thinks I'm his older sister all because of Kyo not wanting his son to think that his mother was a slut." She said still not looking him in the eye. "Last time Kyo nearly killed me and…" Her voice trailed off scared to say another man's name.

"You and who?" He asked her.

"Me and a friend who tried to get me out of that situation." She said. She tried to not to make that point that it was a guy that got her out of that situation the first time.

"I'm glad that he didn't kill you." He hugged her bring her into his lap. "If he would've killed you, I never would've met the most beautiful woman in the world." He tried to make her feel better. "I love you Temari." She blushed at the fact that he had said that. It also scared her that he said that because the last guy that told her that nearly died in the hands of Kyo but for some reason she didn't care about all that all she wanted to do was kiss him, have him hold her in her time of need (A/N: I won't hear the end of this corny stuff after my friends read this). She loved him and she felt that he would never let her go despite her situation, but she didn't want to endanger her life at the same time; but did he care about that or did he just want to protect her.

"Sasuke, I…I love y…you" She stuttered at the words. He kissed her light on her lips. Then she heard the phone ring. She tried to go get it but her body didn't want to leave his warm embrace. He kissed her on the forehead and let her go (A/N: I never hear the end of this). She went to see who had called.

Picking up the phone and scrolling through the caller ID she notices that she that did not recognize the number of the recent call, and started not to think much of it. She felt hungry and decided to make dinner for herself and Sasuke.

* * *

Kyo couldn't wait to see Temari again. He thought of her nicely shaped body with not an ounce of body fat on it and he thought of that beautiful scream she had. Just thinking of her made his body shake in sheer desire. He heard a knock at his hotel door. 

"Come in." He watched the door open. There stood a young boy. Kyo watched as the boy opened his mouth to speak

"D…Did y…you find T…Temari yet?" The boy asked as Kyo sat up on his bed.

"Yes Gaara I have. Would you like to see her?" Kyo looked at his son smiling.

"Yes dad I want to see my big sister." Gaara said staring at the ground.

* * *

The next day, Temari fond herself rushing to work. She and Sasuke had slept together (A/N: Not in the way that I know some off you are thinking of) which really threw her morning because she wasn't used sleeping with a man which made her sleep longer than usually. Luckily she made it there on time. 

"Hi Ms. Kurenai." She said greeting her boss.

"Morning Temari." Kurenai gave a smile.

"Sasuke won't be coming in today because he caught a cold." Kurenai gave Temari a look that could imply so many things.

"Okay someone waiting at table 7." She said to Temari.

"Yes ma'am." Temari put her stuff away and went to table 7 to take an order.

"Hi Sir, May I take your order?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yes I'll take the…" The man stopped as he looked up at Temari. "Temari?" She noticed that she didn't recognize the person.

"I'm sorry Sir but do I know you?" She asked with deep curiosity.

"It me…" The man stood up and embraced her. "…Haku." Temari couldn't believe that Haku was standing right in front of her but she couldn't stay there hugging him. She separated from him.

"I'm sorry Sir may I take your order?" She asked him once more. He could see that she was trying to do her job and sat down and gave her his order.

* * *

After He was finish with his meal he paid for his it and tipped her pretty well. He went up to her to talk to her for a second. 

"What time do you get off of work?" He asked her.

"5:00." She answered.

"What about dinner? I want to talk to you." He seemed like a little lost puppy she couldn't resist. Then she remembered Sasuke.

"Sorry I can't, I have something to do." He nodded his head.

"Here's my number. When you are free just give me a call." He wrote his number on a piece of paper then left. She couldn't believe that she had just seen her best friend. She smiled but the thought that struck her was want if Sasuke fond out. What would he think? What would Haku think if he knew about Sasuke? She felt like a two timer just thinking. Then it hit her. What would happen if Kyo knew Haku was there and Sasuke was with her? That scared her the most just thinking about it. To get her mind off of it she quickly got back to work.

* * *

Hi! Hoped you enjoyed and please review because how will I know if you want the next chapter or not. 


	13. To Many Hearts

Hi there! it's defiantly be awhile. I have had to stay away from the computer for awhile because of my grades. but anyway enjoy.

**_Chapter 13: To Many Hearts_**

Temari seemed to be having alot of nightmare about Kyo lately and none of them ever had a happy ending. She seemed to be shaken up since Kyo recent visit but that wasn't the only reason it had also been because of Her recently seeing Haku. She knew Sasuke was in love with her but so was Haku, well if nothing had changed, and on top of that both of them got extremely jealous and extremely protective when it came to her. She felt as if she was being pick on by fate. She had never been in this kind of situation. Then there was the issue of Kyo.

"Temari, are you okay?" Sasuke hugged her wondering why she wasn't sleeping. "You seem stressed. Something happen at work?" He asked her.

"No, I'm just a little worried about Miki. That's all." She mostly lied not want to tell him anything.

"Okay, you know I love you right." He hugged her tighter.

"Yes I know." She answered.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to Miki as long as I'm alive." She knew he meet it but it scared her half to death thinking that he would acutally mean something like that. If thing where going to be this misrable for her then maybe she should return to Kyo that way it would only be her being abused instead of Sasuke or Haku or any other person that got invovled with her and her issue. In the midst of thinking all off this the first thing that came to mind was Sasuke big strong arms around her but she knew that if she stayed with him he would no longer be there to comfort her. she knew that no matter what happened she would never be able to be with Sasuke just like Haku.

"Sasuke I think it be better if you just return home when you get better." She finally said what she had really been concerned about.

"What do you mean Temari?" He asked even though he ahd a pretty good idea on what she was going to say.

"I don't want to worry about someone else other than me taking punishment from Kyo." She said.

"But you don't deserve no one deserves that." he said letting go of her but she wasn't looking at him. She didn't want to hate herself for doing this. she had to get sasuke as far away from her as possible or she would hate her self for what would happen afterwards. She loved Sasuke that she didn't want anything happening to him just like it would to her. Sasuke had a whole lot of other women to choose from other than her so he could surely forget about her. She got up from the bed not intending to lay back down. she move towards the door hopping that he got the message. he got up and grabbed her with no intensions of ever letting go.

"What are you planing on doing?" Her words became calm and cruel. "Your going to tell me that you won't leave me to such a hell, right? more of this I don't deserve to live like that crap. Why should I care what you say? To tell you the truth I have heard this whole speech before from someone other than you. He said that he loved me and that he wasn't going let anything happen to me. Yeah that was a load of bull he wasn't able to do anything to help me. Kyo still found me and took me back to the hell I unforutunately know as hell." Sasuke seem to become angrier with each of her words. The kind Temari that he was in love with was seeming to go away. Like she knew every word to make his heart break. He couldn't take it for long her wasn't going to take it for long. He let her go and grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room while she just stood there. he walked out of her apartment closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed she fell to the ground. all the tears that she had wanted to let out came out. She had just watched one of the only people who ared about her problem walk out the door. If she hadn't hated Kyo before she difinately hated him know. She wanted him dead never to bother her again. In the places that she was in all her life, hell.

* * *

After finshing with crying and hating the world she figured that it be a good Idea to just get rid of Haku feelings for her too, if they were still there. she found the number that he had given her. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. after it rang for about three ring she heard an answer.

"Hello." She heard.

"Hi this is Temari is Haku there." she said nerously.

"Temari is that really you. I thought that you had forgotten all about me." Haku answered back.

"No I just hadn't gotten to it. you said that you wanted to get together to talk."

"Yes, What day would be good for you.

"Maybe sunday. That's my day off."

"Okay that works for me. Why don't we meet at the konaha national park."

"That would be great. Sunday then."

"Yeah Sunday." She hung up. Hoping that things would go smoothly so she wouldn't have any one worrying about her anymore.

* * *

Sunday had come fast than expected. She waited for him at the entrance to the park. She hoped that it would be easier than convincing Sasuke. She felt a grab at her hand. She looked at the person grabbing it thinking it was Haku but it wasn't. she nearly broke into tears seeing who it was. It was Gaara.

* * *

I hope you didn't think I was dead but I finally Updated anyway. R&R!


	14. Past to be forgotten

Hi there!Hows it going? updating as soon as I can I want to finish this story asap. from here on out The bastard Kyo will be appearing alot in the most unexpected places so get your guns, knives and whatever else out.

**_Chapter 14: Past to be forgotten_**

Temari found herself sitting at a table in a resturant starring at her "brother" in surprise that she was seeing him. She had had to cancel on Haku since she was with Gaara. Gaara stared down at the table both of them not saying a word to each other as if waiting for the next person to say something. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Knew Gaara probably hated her for leaveing him with Kyo and not taking him with her. She finally said something.

"So Gaara how's school?" She asked as it was the first thing to come to mind.

"It's fine." He answered still not looking at her.

"What about your grades?" She asked feeling like an idiot.

"I'm at the top of my class." He said softly. Again things got quiet. neither of them said a thing to each other again trying to find something to talk about but it wasn't as easy as they planned it would be. She wondered why Gaara was alone which she highly doubted. He had to have been with Kyo. Which met Kyo was near. Maybe he was watching.

"Gaara if your by yourself, your father's going to worry." She said trying to avoid seeing him. She looked at gaara's who had obviously been wanting to say something but wasn't able to let it out.

"No he won't, I told him I was going to see you, Mommy." She was surprised at his name for her.

"Wh...Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Daddy told me. He said that there should be no secrets. So him and Kankuro told me everything that they had been hiding from me including the fact that you are my real mother." she couldn't believe that Kyo would be the one to tell him. "Then, Mommy why did you leave me alone?" Gaara started to cry.

"Gaara I didn't mean too I just couldn't take you with me or Kyo would have most likely would've killed me and your baby sister wouldn't be here." She said thinking she might as well tell him the truth.

"So you choose your daughter over me!" Gaara finally looked up at her. "You choose to forget all about me! You choose to think that I was unimportant!" Gaara yelled. People started staring at them. "I've always been the one to beg Kyo to leave you alone the one that tried to get you away from him! what Did my little sister did. She doesn't even know who her father is! and I have to be the one to suffer and know him while she gets to leavewith you and be happy and doesn't have to worry about a thing when I worry about my mommy being okay! I hate you and Her." Temari almost broke down in tears. Her own son hated her. She no longer wanted to hear any thing. She could say a thing to Gaara because he had his mind made up about Her and Miki maybe she have taken Gaara with her.

"Gaara I'm sorry." She said dissapointed not able to look him in the eye.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Gaara wasn't the same Gaara that she had known 5 years ago. She didn't want to hear any more. she watched Gaara get up and walk away from the table and towards the door. " Bye mom." He said angryly. Temari picked up her stuff and paid the lunch bill and walked out in dissapointment. She walked in through the Streets hoping that her day couldn't get anymore worst.

* * *

She sat at a park bench tryin to thin if she was a good parent if her child had just sat there and insulted her. Maybe Gaara was right. All her smotion seemed to bottle up in one swoop. She didn't want to hurt anyone else after gaara said something like he did.She found tears falling from her eyes onto her balled up hands. they wouldn't stop falling from her face. she wiped her eyes to fill a grab at her hand again. She didn't think it was Gaara be the hand was much bigger.SHe didn't want to look up because she didn't want any one to see her face.

"Temari, please stop letting tears ruin that beautiful face of yours." She heard the voice and reconized it. she looked up to see Sasuke face.

"Sasuke!" She embraced him in tears. crying everything out. "Sasuke, I didn't mean anything I said back at the house! I'm so sorry! I love you! I just didn't want to see you in pain." She cried again causing a seen in public. He picked her trying to get her home.

"Temari I think that you need some sleep and just someone to take care of you and love you." He carried her out of the Park. She seem as if she was about to fall asleep in his arms. they didn't seem to see the person watching them from far away.

* * *

She hated being carried around because it made her feel helpless but with Sasuke it just felt right in his arms. He opened the door and took her inside. She felt as if she had had a little to much to drink and just wanted to sleep but it seemed impossible with Sasuke holding her so tight. She was glad that he had forgiven her for what she had said. she figured that he had to really love her in order to have had forgiven her so easily.

"Sasuke why did you forgive me so easily?" she asked as he put her down and watched her walk towards her room.

"Because I know that I diffinately can't live without you. I just want to be near you to love you. His tone of voice sound so sincere.

"Sasuke I saw my son today." She said dissapointed.

"What happened?" He followed her into her room.

"He said how much he hated me for leaving him with his father. He hates me." she felt as if she was going to cry again. Sasuke huggged her to make sure she didn't.

"It's okay don't cry." he said kissing her head.

* * *

Sakura tucked Miki in to a futon and made sure that she was comfortable. Sakura was finding hard to take care of Miki when Miki thought that her mother had forgotten her which depressed her.

"Ms. Sakura I want to talk to my mommy. May I?" Sakura picked up the phone and dialed the number and gave the phone to Miki. Miki hoped her mother would pick up and got luckly.

"Hello."

"Mommy!"

"Hi Miki. How's mommy's little girl."

"I'm fine. Mommy when am I coming back home?"

"You can come home tommorrow just let me talk to ms Sakura."

"Okay mommy." Miki gave the phone to Sakura.

"Hello." sakura said

"Sakura, I sorry that I had to make you take care Miki for so long and I didn't call or any thing but she can come back home tommorrow I'll even pick her up."

"Temari I just want you to tell me what's going on, you never forget to call Miki."

"Sakura it's nothing I swear."

"Oh Okay, I'll believe you for now."

"Thanks Sakura." They hung up.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed the 14 chapter. I'll try to update late but anyway review, review, review. anyway Night Night(goes to sleep).


	15. A Monster Called Kyo

Hi there!Hows it going? updating as soon as I can I want to finish this story asap. from here on out The bastard Kyo will be appearing alot in the most unexpected places so get your guns, knives and whatever else out.

**_Chapter 15: A Monster Called Kyo_**

Temari found herself trying to get some sleep but the nightmares kept taking a hold of her. All of them got worst each time she slept but all of them had the same content in each, Kyo. She had never had these many nightmares about him taking her back to that hell; not even when she ranaway for good. Even when Kyo wasn't there she was still suffering from mental abuse. She was terrified to go any where and have Kyo be there. Even if Sasuke was with her she couldn't help but feel unsafe any where. She felt as if Kyo was turning everyone against her so he would have a reason to come back to him. She found herself crying and cuddling up to Sasuke with each passing nightmare. A couple of her nightmares had Sasuke losing his life over her. She got up from the bed to find something she could do before morning that would keep her mind off of Kyo.

"Temari, Where are you going?" Sasuke asked sort of tuging her back under the sheets.

"I can't sleep. I'm having too many nightmares. so I think I'll just stay I'll just go in the kitchen and find some to get me to sleep." He shook his head as if he understood but he just wanted her to sleep next to him. She went out in to the kitchen in seach for some milk or something.

She found herself remembering the first time she was introduced to that monster called Kyo.

* * *

Temari opened the door to her and her mother's apartment after caming from school. she was only five. her father had disappeared after she was born living her mother a teenage mom.

"Mommy I'm home!" She said cheerfully walking through the door.

"Hi Tema-chan! I want you to meet someone." Her mother seemed excited. She picked up Temari. "This is Kyo. My Boyfriend." Kyo walked into the roomand towards them.

"Hi there! your a cute one aren't you." She smile looking at her.

"Uh huh, mommy says I get it from her." Temari smiled with her one of her front teeth missing. Temari had no Idea that after that da she would barely smile again.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Temari saw her mother's car pull up and ran towards it but it wasn't her mother getting out of the car. It was Kyo. Temari look kind of disappointed. Kyo walked towards her and picked her up.

"Sorry I'm not your mother but she wanted me to come pick you up is that okay." Temari gave one of her cutest smiles and shock he head yes. He walked back to the car and put her in and buckled her set belt. then he himself got in and the drove off.

"So Tema-chan, how was you day today? he asked smiling.

"It was great. We made all kind of cool pictures and we had a new kid come to class. His name is Haku. He doesn't talk much though. I think he's just lonely like I was on my first day." Temari seemed very intrigued about this new kid.

"So the he's very quiet, did you try talking to him?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I offered him some of my lunch and he took alittle bit and ran off." Temari was kind of mad about that.

"Tema-chan we're home." Kyo said taking the key out of the car and getting out. she opened the door and jumped out to see her mother. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Mommy! I'm home! Where are you!" She was pretty excited for a five year old. she ran into recently Kyo's and her mother's bedroom after not hearing an answer to see her mother in bed. "Mommy?" She said seeing her mother lying there holding stomach a cheek. Temari got kind of worried. her mother had never not greet her with I "Hi, Tema-chan" and a warm smile. she watched as her mother looked up at her. She seemed to be in pain.

"Tema-chan, Hi sweetheart" she said in a shaky voice.

"Temari your mother needs some rest. let's leave her alone." Temari walked out of her mother's bed room not what was going on but she knew Kyo was hiding someting.

* * *

Temari woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. as usually she found herself walking with her teddy bear towards her mother's room. As she got closer she couldn't help but her mother scream while Kyo was making some werid sound. She got to the bedroom alittle afraid to open the door.

"Kyo, stop it! You're hurting me!" she heard her mother scream.

"Stop up and let me finish!" She heard something like smack sound on the other side. Her mother's screaming ceased. In concern for her mother Temari walked into the room.

"Mommy, Kyo I had a bad dream." she walked in to find Kyo molesting her mother. Even though Kyo knew she was there he didn't stop. Temari's mother struggled away from Kyo. She grabbed temari and hugged her even though she was necked. Temari began to cry somewhat. "Mommy what's going on she asked in tears.

"You stupid woman." He slapped temari's mother onto the ground. leaving Temari starring at the terrifing face of Kyo. Then kyo lifted his hand to hit her Temari was to scared to move and felt a slap across her face. then felt kyo grab her collar and slap her rapidly. Her mother grabbed her near by clothes and put them on. she grabbed a lamp on the bed head and hit him in the head with it. She grabbed temari and tried running out the door but she couldn't get it open. She ran to kitchen to find the key leaving Temari at tears at the door. Her mother finally found it but it was in the hand of the now awake Kyo who seemed furious. He grabbed her mother and pushed her to the ground and began beating her. Temari began to cry out loud as she stopped hearing her mother's voice.

* * *

Without Her knowing Temari found herself in a corner by herself at school. She Felt a tap at her shoulder. It was the boy she had told Kyo about. He wasn't smiling or saying anything he just was offering her a piece of his candy bar. She took a piece and ate it.

"So what's your name?" he said sounding like a girl. his hair was covering his eyes.

"Te...Temari." She said depressed.

"Mine's is Haku." They sat there not saying anything for awhile. "Do you like to draw?" She shook her head yes. "You want to draw something with me." She hesistated and then shock her head yes. he got and extend her hand out for her to hold it. With a slight hesitation she grabbed his hand.

* * *

She watched as Kyo came to pick her up and the smile Haku had tried so hard to put there disappeared. Haku watched as Kyo picked her up and said he was taking her home. She shock her head HAku went back into the daycare center waiting for his dad to pick him up.

* * *

Temari walked into the house with no smile and said nothing knowing her mother was in her room resting. From the beating that she had recieve the other night. She went to her bedroom and shut the door not wanting anyone to come in. She sat in a conner waiting for some one to tell he the the night mare was over. She peeked out her door seeing mother cocking dinner with a bruise on her left cheek. she saw Kyo and closed the door fast not wanting to see him.

* * *

The next day she tried to hide the bruise that Kyo Kyo had given her but all her attempts made them hurt worst. She found her self going to school in order to get away from a monster worst than anything in the movies, a monster called Kyo.

* * *

hoped you like it. the next xouple of chapter will be how she came to meet kyo. Have Gaara, and her mother's death. anyway Review review review!


	16. I Never wanted this

Hi there!Hows it going? updating as soon as I can I want to finish this story asap. from here on out The bastard Kyo will be appearing alot in the most unexpected places so get your guns, knives and whatever else out. Just for your knowledge there is a little bit of lemon in this chapter.

**_Chapter 16: I Never Wanted This_**

Six years had past since Temari had witness a brutal beating from Kyo. When she turned 6 her mother soon had a baby boy and named him Kankuro. He was recently 5 years old. Since he was had Kyo had lessen his beatings towards her mother or her but he never stop. Temari mother and Kyo had gotten married right before she had Kankuro. So now Kyo was her Step-father. Temari found her self having less friends at school. the only one that remained was Haku.

"Mom, is everything alright?" She asked her mother. Her mother looked at her and shock her head. Kankuro sat next to his father who was eating with a lustful look on his face . he glance at her mother. Both women knew what he wanted from her mother that night. and they both were pretty sure he was going to get it. She knew she was going to have to let Kankuro sleep with her tonight. she also knew that her mother was going to scream all night but she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep with all that noise. she had lost her appetite. "I going in my room." She said pick up her plate from the table.

"Onee-chan wait for me!" Kankuro jumped down from the chair and his dad gave him his plate and he walked over and gave it to Temari. Kankuro was always smiling mostly because he hadn't witnessed what Temari had witness. He held her hand. she had been forced to show him a smile back. She found herself always being nice to him giving him candy, taking baths with him, picking him up from school and making sure he doesn't see anything. ontop of that she knew that if anything happened to him Kyo would take his frustration out on either her or her mother. that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Come on, Kankuro." she picked him up after finishing with the dishes. "Let me tuck you in. You can sleep in my bed tonight." She said seeing him with the cutest smile. He hugged his sister.

"Okay, Onee-chan." Temari walked with Kankuro to her bedroom door. She opened the door and closed it shut. Kankuro jumped into her bed and slid under the covers. "Onee-chan can you lay down next to me?" Kankuro said with a smile.

"OKay Kankuro." She kinda smiled She slid off her school unifrom and put on some shorts and a T-shirt and slid up next to Kankuro.

"Thank you Onee-chan." She watched him as he went to sleep not knowing what going on. inocent from te world around him. All he could do was smile and be happy like regular kids his age She couldn't blame him for everything going on. she found her self quickly fading asleep next to her brother.

* * *

The next morning she woke up. she streched her body out but found it hard to do so. A pair of arms she had gone to sleep with were around her. she found herself scared to turn around to find out who it was but turned around anyway. she looked up to see that it was Kyo he was holding her in his arms. kankuro was on the other side still asleep. holding her hand tight in his sleep. she slipped out of bed without waking neither of them up and went to her mother's room. Her mother was lying there in pain and a sleep. she crawled under the blankets and cundled up to her mother. Her mother hugged her in her sleep. Her mother hugged her tight. luckly it was a sunday and she didn't have to go to school she hoped she could stay like that for a while or for just a couple of minutes.

"Temari," she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom," She a answered.

"Where's Kyo?"Her mother asked as silently as she could.

"In my room with Kankuro." She answered try to do the same.

"Are you hungry?" Her mother asked her.

"Kinda."

"I'll make you some breakfast."Her mother struggled to get up. she put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. Temari followed her mostly in deep concern. Her mother grabbed the stuff to start cooking and placed it on the counter still in pain. Temari watched and soon walked over to help. She watched as her mother looked for the food. Temari turned away to look for something her mother might need in the medicine. she suddenly heard a tump sound as if someone had fallen. She turned in her mother's direction to see her lying on the ground unconscious.

"Mom!" She went over to her mother to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. "Kyo! Wake Up! Mom's not moving!" She screamed. She picked up the phone and called the ambulance. as Kyo came rushing out of the room. "Hello." She said in tears. "My Mom's not moving." she could hear someone asked for the address and she gave it to them then ended the phone call to aid her mother.

* * *

Temari waited in tears as Kyo sat next to her putting his arm around her pretending to hug her and calm her down. Her mom had been in the emergency room for going on two hours now. They had said that due to injury she had she was injured internally. They had asked how she got them. Kyo replied "She fell down the steps" The doctors took that lame excuses which pissed her off. Kankuro sat cuddle up next to Temari.

"Daddy why is Onee-chan crying?" He asked.

"Beacuse her mother is in there." Kyo said smile rubbing her shoulder in a suppose to be comforting way. They watched as a doctor came towards them. Kyo got up and went to talk to him which took a couple minutes. Kyo came back and picked up Kankuro."Your mother's okay but they have to keep her over night to do some test so she won't be coming home." Kyo said to Temari. Temari got up and followed him as they went out the door.

* * *

Kankuro Had been difficult putting to sleep.he watched his big sister to get his mother but she couldn't. he cried that he wanted his mother. finally after an hour of crying he went to sleep she closed his door knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all worrying about her mother.

She walked to her room the door was already opened so she walked in remembering that she had closed it. She looked around to see if she saw someone but didn't she closed her door without looking behind her.she went over to her bed to go to sleep but then felt a grab at her wrist as the door locked Temari was starled. she looked around to see who it was but was not happy to find out. It was Kyo and he had that look on his face that he did when he "Wanted" Her mother. Temari could see it in his eyes. Kyo was in his boxers which didn't hide anything. He began to kiss her. She being eleven didn't understand why. He cried her to her bed.

"I need something Temari" He whispered in her ear undressing her "I need you." he getting rid of all her clothes and his.

* * *

Temari woke up the next morning in tears. Kyo had taken away and innocence that she had left. He had taken her virginity. She had become his new plaything. What was she going to tell her mother. She tried to get up to go to the bathroom but she was pulled in by him under his body putting him on top.

"Why are you leaving Te-ma-ri?" He said her name in syallbles. She couldn't answer. He began kiss what little breasts she had. she felt something between her legs and it wasn't comfortable. She felt something wet on her sheets. She something begin to ease it way up and felt it enter her. She cried as she felt it hurt. She watch as Kyo moved his body back and forth. she figured what was happening. He was having sex with her as if she was her mother. apparently Kyo was enjoying himself as he did his version of making love to her. She cried. She didn't want this she wanted him to stop but didn't make a sound.

* * *

9 months had past Since Temari experineced Kyo's "love". She had had her first child and named him Gaara. Soon after her mom died leaving her to her abusive step dad Kyo.

* * *

Temari finished her flash back when Sasuke put his loving arms around her. Trying to pick her brain.

"What are you thinking about Temari?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Nothing." She answered. "Just sleep."They both Laughed at the fact. She felt happy in his arms. and knew that she would never have to go through that hell again as long as she was with sasuke.

* * *

Sakura opened the door.

"Hello" she said to the unfimilar face in front of her. She felt akick at her stomach knocking her across the room. She found herself unable to get up. she opened her mouth. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miki father. I've come to take her home."

* * *

Hoped you liked that chapter. well anyway I've lost my inspiration to write so You might never know what happens unless you Review. I Dead serious I'm that shallow.


	17. Fences

Hi there! Hows it going? Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. also I'm a huge Paramore fan so my favorite Paramore song might be in this chapter. Also My pen name changed but that's there is no new author. Anyway on to the story.

**_Chapter 17: Fences_**

Temari found the phone and called sakura house. she was going to pick up Miki. she just wanted Miki to be with her so that she knew that she had at least one child that didn't hate her. she heard a constant ringing as she waited for Sakura to pick up. she finally heard someone pick up.

"Hello." A man picked up. Temari seemed confused.

"Hi is Sakura there?" She asked certain that she had the right number.

"One moment ma'am." She seemed to misunderstand.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Sakura? I coming to pick up Miki okay." she heard silence on the other end for a little while then Sakura began to speak.

"Temari, that's the thing, someone came to the house slapped me around a bit and took her. He claimed he was her father."Temari almost broke down in tears trying to find out is Sakura was able to get the mans name so she could be sure she knew where her daughter was. She didn't want to see him if it wasn't necessary.

"What was his name?" She asked not as calm as she hoped it would be.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I haven't called the police yet because I wanted you to make sure everything was alright." Temari felt tears run down her face.

"I think I know where she is I'll check and see if she's there. go to the hospital and make sure your okay." she hung up.she broke down crying. Sasuke rushed in and took her hands wondering what was wrong. he wiped the flowing tears from her face. "He took her! He took my baby!" Temari cried throwing her self into Sasuke's arms. He kissed her head trying to get her to calm down.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked with a murderous intent in his voice. He clutched his hand to the point that they turned red. He hated the fact that she was constanly tormented by this man and was determined to put an end to it now.

"I don't know." SHe figured that this was Kyo's way of getting her to come back to him and probably marry him like he had asked her 5 years ago. Kyo really had to be demented to kidnap the only thing that keep her from killing her self all these years. It was bad enpught that he took Gaara from her by making sure that he was always in his care and havindg custody of him but MIki's was hers and hers alone and raised miki on her own to give her a happy future. Why did kyo have to take her. In truth she knew exactly here Kyo was.

* * *

Temari watched as Sasuke went to sleep next her.She climbed out of bed slipping on some clothes. she knew that if she told him what she was planing to do he would never agree to letting her leave and would object to it. but she had to get Miki back on her own which she knew would be hard. she walked out the door slowly and quiet ly trying not to wake Sasuke. she grabbed her keys and cell phone and walked out the door. she ran down the steps wondering if she would be able to return to sasuke and would she be able to return to her apartment. She signaled a Taxi and watched it come to a stop. She watched it come to a stop. she slipped in.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Konaha ally hotel, Please" she answered. The driver pulled off heading in that direction. he looked back seeing Sasuke running down the step after her but she knew he was to late she was to far from him and counting for once he wouldn't be there to save her to be hurt by Kyo. She watched as he ran after her. his spikey hair seemed lie flat from his speed.

"Sir can you go a little faster" She told the driver as she knew it would be better if he did.

* * *

Temari watched as the driver stopped in front of the hotel. she paid him more that he needed and got out. she ran into the hotel to the infomation desk.

"Ma'am is a man by the name kyo styaing here with his two boys." sh asked in deep worry. the woman searched the computer.

"Yes he is?" Temari seemed relieved.

"In what room?"

"Sorry ma'am I can't tell you that." Temari seemed disappointed.

"Okay...is there anyway I can..."

"Temari?" she turned around recognizing the voice from the phone. she turned around. to see the person face to face.

"Haku?" She almost couldn't believe her luck maybe he could get her up to were Kyo was but that would be using him and she didn't want to do that but if she didn't Kyo would keep Miki and that was far more important.

"Temari what are you doing here?" He asked seeming slightly unhappy.

"I came looking for someone and I know he's staying here." she said trying to maintain a smile.

"Ma'am she with me." he grabbed her by the hand and took her to the nearest elevator and went in.

"Temari Kyo's here isn't he?" She looked at him with that how did you know face. then she shock her head yes. "You can't go and see him who knows what he'll do you."

"Haku you don't understand. I have to see him." she said not able to tell him why.

"and then you can hurt me again thinking that I could of stopped you but didn't. " he hugged her. " why would i want the woman I love in the hands of her abusive stepparent again."

"Kyo has my kid." she found herself saying. they heard the doors open and he let her go.

* * *

Temari and Haku began walking around the hotel looking for any signs of Kyo and Miki.

"Temari do you know where he'd most likely be. I mean this is a big hotel." He said.

"Maybe the 11th floor that's where we always stayed when we came here." She said. she heard her cell phone ring. she picked it up not recognizing the number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Temari where the hell are you?! Don't tell me you went looking for Miki by yourself?!" Sasuke was furious.

"Sasuke you can't help me that why I left. please don't be angry with me." she said. Haku looked at her somewhat curious.

"You ran away and you expect me to be cool about it! I told you I would always protect you why don't you believe me."

"Sasuke calm down please." she said. Haku took the phone from her and hung it up.

"Temari, who's Sasuke?"

* * *

Okay hope you enjoyed anyway. Review! Please Please Please


	18. 5 years ago

Hi there! Hows it going? Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. Also My pen name changed but that's there is no new author. Anyway on to the story.

**_Chapter 18: 5 years ago_**

"Temari your not answering my question. Who is Sasuke?" She didn't know how to answer she had been shaken up by the phone call she had not thought of how she was going to explain the amn on the pthe line. Haku looked angry and possive The way he always had been back when they where in school together but she didn't know how she was going to tell him that shewas dating and living with another guy. She couldn't say it she knew that he would want to meet him and who knew what whould happen if those two met. The thought utterly terrified her.

"Well you see... Sasuke...he's..."she tried to come up with a good lie but could seen to find one to say. She knew that Haku whould be furious and that he would ttry to kill Sasuke and when Sasuke felt threaten he would fight back.

"I'm waiting." She felt her checks turn red.

"Sasuke is my...boyfriend" Haku seemed dissapointed.

"What do you mean he's you boyfriend? When the hell did you get a boyfriend."

"Haku please don't get angry." she begged him. he got seriously stressed out

"Is the child his?" Haku asked grabbing her.

"What? No!" She said

"Then whose is it?" she thought about her answer thinking it was pretty obvious whose child it was.

"She's Kyo's. It's not my fault that I fell in love with someone else. It's not that I forgot you I swear it's just...it's just..." She began to cry. "Let's just look for Miki."She found herself wanting to suddenly get away from Haku She Got really scared of any awkward questions Haku wanted to ask.

* * *

She found the room she was sure the Kyo made her share with him all the time and kept her lock in like a bird in a cage. Haku grabbed tight to her hand as her hand.

"Temari listen you don't have to do this. We can call the police. they'll do something about it."

"No, I have to go in there or he'll never leave me alone. I'd rather become his plaything again then let Miki become scared mentally or physical. No one deserved that."

"You'll can get her back and you, her and can live together."

"No Haku, I told you...Sasuke...He wouldn't want that." She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Kyo's voice on the other side of the door. she hesitated to open the door. Haku figured that she wold be go in alone. She step in the room closing the door behind her. She felt as if she was a teenager again; terrified at what Kyo would have in store for her this time.

"Hello Kyo." She said trying not to show any fear but it seemed impossible.

"Tema-chan so glad you could come." She saw Miki sleeping on the bed he was sitting on.

"Miki!" She wanted to run to her but couldn't.

"Temari why don't you come here. Come give me a hug. Our last meeting was interrupted but I'll be sure that there are no interruptions this time. " She didn't say anything and walked over to him slowly. He was still the horny bastard that he was before she left. She wondered what he was going to do to her first; beat her till she couldn't move anymore or satisfy his desire using her body or both in one whatever it was she knew it wouldn't be good. she bent down to hug him. he hugged her grabbing her butt with one hand and pushing his hand through her blonde hair.

"Kyo. Stop it. I don't want Miki to wake up." she felt him begin to strip her from her clothes.

"I've missed you some much. You're body, your lips, your soft loving yet scared blue eyes of yours. I've missed everything about you. I need you. I want you." She was trying no to make a sound that was to loud or she might wake up Miki. She closed her mouth tight as she watched miki lying on the bed as kyo lifted her up to put her on the next bed. No matter how mucjh she wanted to scream no matter how much she wanted to cry she didn't. She just kept quiet hoping that the pain and the abuse would go away quickly. that's when she relived no matter what she did she could neer get away from Kyo and her abuse. Kyo wouldn't let up on her body but she wouldn't make a sound no matter what he was doing to her he began to get frustrated and slap her around. the slapping sounds must been too loud because it woke Miki up. Temari looked over and felt as if she was going to die if her daughter saw what was going on.

"Miki go back to sleep don't turn around okay sweetheart."

"Mommy! where are you?!" Miki was about to turn around.

"No Miki don't turn around! Please don't turn around!" She found herself yelling trying not to moan.

"O...Kay Mommy." Miki was scared. her mother had never yelled at her before She had also never heard her mother worry so much about her seeing something. She lied on the Pillow wanting her mother not to sound so worried.

* * *

Temari figured Kyo got angry with the fact that she wasn't making a sound, put on his clothes and walked out. She quickly put on her clothes wondering what had happen to haku she got Miki.

"Come on sweetheart were getting out of here." Miki held stern to her mother and did as she said.

Temari opened the door that was surprisingly opened. she looked out not seeing anyone. she picked Miki up beginning to run towards the elevator she began to build speed as she got closer. As she reached the elevator she felt a grab for she body. she began to fight back about was knocked out by a punch to the stomach.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it I'll make the next chapter soon. R&R please!


	19. Stop This

Hi! It's been awhile but I'm back after my birthday! hopefully This chapter is better!

_**Chapter 19: Stop this**_

Temari woke up. She Couldn't feel her body nor move it. she looked over to see miki in the same bed she was but no Kyo. If she Could move she'd take Miki and get out of there but she couldn't. She felt tears go down her face as she could see Miki open her eyes.

"Mommy?" Miki rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mommy." she hugged her mother. "Are you alright?"

"Mi...ki," She struggled to say. "C...all sasu...ke chan." Miki could see her mother was in pain and did what she was told.

"Mommy what's his number?"

"8...82...234...21...45" She said. Miki dialed the number.

* * *

"Is a Mr. Kyo staying here?" Sasuke asked the lady at the counter.

"Yes there is, but why?"

"I need to get into his room!"

"I can't do that but let me call his room to see." Sasuke heard his phone ring. he picked up.

"Hello." He said in t the phone.

"Mr. Sasuke." He instantly recognized the voice.

"Miki where are you?!" He said more worried that he was supposed to be.

"We're in a hotel room here let me give mommy the phone." He heard a short pause.

"Sasu...ke" She managed to let out.

"Temari, where are you?" He asked her.

"Ko...na...ha Inter...nation...al ho...tel, ro...om 8...20." He could tell that something had happened to her and that she was in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get there." He ran to the elevator ignoring the woman at the desk and hit the button for the 8th floor. He hoped that she was okay and that nothing was wrong with her. He quickly ran to to a closing elevator.

"If something happens to her I don't know what I'll do." He sipped in and clicked the button for the eighth floor.

* * *

"Mommy, are you okay?" Miki said concerned for her moms safety.

"Uh-huh." she said getting up still in pain. "Get my clothes for me sweety." she held the blanket close to her chest.

"Okay." She picked up the clothes that laid on the ground. "Here mom."

"Thank you sweety." she smewhat forced a smile. She slowly began putting on her clothing. she tried standing to attempt to keep her balance but felt her self fall back onto the bed. after all these years Kyo still managed to make her body weak. She wanted to take miki and run again but she knew that sasuke would never allow her, and Kyo would eventually find her again. She knew how her mother must have felt trying to protect her even though it proved in vain. She wasn't going to let history repeat itself even though she knew that Kyo would never touch Miki. she got up from the bed fully dressed and she went to the door. Miki grabbed her mother pants leg.

"Mommy, are you going home now?"

"Yeah." she turned the door handle and surprisingly it was open. Kyo must have been losing his touch. She picked Miki up and peered around each corner before going down a hallway she heard a elevator come up and got scared. She quickly peered to the corner and saw Sasuke and she ran to him. "Sasuke!" he hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again." he looked at Miki. "Miki, how are you?" he ets go of Temari and Takes Miki from her.

"Fine" She smiles relieving him of his worries

"Let's get out of here before kyo comes back." Temari says pushing him toward s the elevator.

"Okay, but where going to my place." they get on the elevator.

* * *

sorry it took so long and the chpter's so short. any way review.


	20. READ

not countinuing. I've lost all the ideas I had for this story. sorry. if someone wants to continue it. PM me and I tell you yes or no. and discuss the way I'll get the chapter's posted.


	21. Protected

Well I couldn't get any one else to write it so I ended upwriting it my self there's only a few chapter yet. enjoy

_**Chapter 20: Protected**_

Temari held Miki close to her chest. Sasuke drove the car trying to keep himself under control. He tried not to show it at the hotel but he was furious that had she left. He kept quiet, trying yell at her for her recklessness. She knew she should had gone straight to Kyo without a plan but he had Miki what was she supposed to do. stay and wait for someone to find her just so she could go through a bunch of legal courts just so Kyo could keep her. No, She would die before she let that happen.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Yes," Temari rocked her sleeping child back and forth.

"It sounded like he hurt you. Did he?" She sighed a little. and shock her head yes.

"It was nothing. Just his usually torture." She simply replied. "I Just had to get my baby back. I really didn't care what happened to me. I sorry if I scared you." She said gently stroking Miki's head.

"Listen I'm going to take you some where I think you'll be safe but you have to trust me." Temari looked at him and quickly shock her head yes. "Good I'm taking you to a very good friend of mine's house. She has lots of bodyguards around her constantly so I don't think Kyo will be able to get to you." Temari shock her head in agreement yet again.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Hinata Hyuga." Temari eyes opened in surprise. she knew exactly who Hinata Hyuga was. She was one of the most famous business woman in all of the Konaha. "She owes me a favor."

"How do you even know her?" Temari asked.

"Her husband and I are business associates. Listen there is something I haven't told you." He said as if he were confessing to a crime. "I'm rich. My brother and I are Co-Owners of shirigan industries." Temari's eyes open in shock. that was the company Kyo worked for.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner and why do you even work at the restaurant if you're loaded with cash?" She said softly trying not wake Miki up. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I loved you from the first moment I saw you." He continued driving. "3 years ago when I walking from school I saw you through the window of Kurenai's restaurant. I wanted to be near you once I saw you. so I begged for a job, But I want to make sure that if you did fall in love with me it wasn't because of my money but because you loved me for me. that why I did everything I did. The reason I'd want to kill any guy that touch you and the reason lied to you." Temari stared at Miki. She began thinking how it was unfair for him that she was the way she was. She could never truly love him. Not after the way Kyo treated her and the only other guy that she loved she ran him off. Sasuke was to good for her.

"I must sound like a stalker." He said. "Instead of just talking to you like a normal person I had to do what ever my power to be as near to you as possible." He said a little embarrassed.

"I sorry Sasuke." She started to cry. "I love you, I really do. but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to feel the same way you do." She cried harder. "I thought I could but I'm not that strong. If My mom had never met Kyo then My heart would be full yours. I would trust you with all my heart but I can't because of what he did to me. I'm sorry." His face showed disappointment.

"I'll still protect you. And when this i all over I hope that you will trust me enough to marry me." He said blushing.

"But I just..."

"I know what you just did and I don't care not matter what you say I still love you." He's word were sincere."So please marry me. I can provide for both you children. I will never hurt them or you and I'll you all protected because I love you that much. Please say yes." She thought about it carefully. staring at her child.

"Yes. I will marry you." She said. He smiled as he pulled up to a heavily guarded house.

"We're here." The guard recognized his car and let him through. He parked his car and got out and watched as Temari stepped out gapping at the huge house.

The walked up to the door and sasuke rang a buzzer and waited. Temari shock nervously hoping that something could be done about Kyo. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist to re assure her.

"Yes." They heard a female voice.

"Hinata, it's me, Sasuke." there was another paused and then after a minute or so a woman with long black hair, lilac eyes and a petite slender figure, stood before them.

"Sasuke? What could you want at this hour?" She yawned a little. Sasuke pushed Temari foward.

"I need you to watch her for a couple of days." He said.

"May I ask why?" Hinata asked politely.

"No, Just remember I owe you one." he turned to the door.

"Well come on." Hinata said giving a soft smile. Hinata was like a Japanese Geisha. She was beautiful, graceful and Elegant. Temari followed her cautiously. Hinata closed the door.

"You want me to take your child to a separate room."

"No, If She wakes up and I'm not there she'll have a heart attack." she said.

"Alright." She keeps walking. "So what's your name?"

"Temari." She answered.

"Well, Temari, Sorry I can't be a good host right now." Hinata stopped.

"It's alright. Its really late."

"Well this is the room you can stay in." Hinata opened the door. the room was bigger than her apartment..

"Thank you." Temari said.

"No problem. I'm in the room right down the hall."

"Thank you, again" Temari said.

"Stop thanking me and get to sleep. You look tired." Hinata said yawning and going to her room Temari walked in the room and laid Miki down on the bed. She got under the blanket and laid next to her.

"Good night sweetie." She said and dozed off.

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter. I'll finish this story soon. any way Review


	22. More Pain

Here's the next chapter. Review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 21: More Pain**_

Temari couldn't sleep in a bed. It just made her remember everything she worked hard to forget and suppress. It made everything worst. She grabbed a blanket and and slept in the bathtub which she hadn't done in nearly two years, but the nightmares still came. She screamed, with every memory of Kyo. After awhile she just didn't go back to sleep and just watched Miki as she did. She was glad that Miki never had to know the pain, the fear, of being forced to be someone's plaything. To be able to sleep without the constant reminder of the man who took your child hood away. She realized she was a bit envious of her daughter but it was nothing serious.

She heard a knock at the door. She slowly walk towards it and opened it. It was the Hinata woman, She looked like she had just gone through hell. She looked at Temari very confused.

"I heard screaming." Hinata said. Temari looked down at the ground. "Seeing that you seem wide awake, I take it, it came from you." Temari shook her head.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just..." Temari voice trailed off. Hinata looked at her weirdly.

"Listen, I don't think I will be getting any more sleep tonight, if you need to talk, I will gladly listen." Temari looked back at her daughter. "You don't have to worry we'll be in the room right next to this one, And she'll be fine." She thought for a few second and finally looked at Hinata.

"Alright." Temari quietly closed the door even though she new that a loud noise would wake Miki up. She followed Hinata to the room it had to chairs and plenty of books. Hinata offered her a chair and she took it. Hinata sat in the one opposite of her.

"So, may I ask what your nightmare was about?"

"How did you know it was a nightmare?" Temari asked curious.

"I have my psychiatrist license and chance are you wouldn't scream for no reason." Temari starred at the ground fiddling with her fingers. "You don't have to talk if you don't want." Hinata smiled. "You can trust me." For some reason Temari new she could trust Hinata. She looked at the ground again.

"It..." Hinata looked curiously at her. "It was about my stepfather." Temari got out.

"What about your stepfather?"

"The nightmares won't stop." Temari cried. "Every time I close my eyes, I see his face."

"What does your step father do in these nightmares?" Temari could tell that she was good at her job.

"He...He does what he's always done to me, since I was 4." Temari said. "He makes me feel defenseless, useless, scared, and painful. I'm always a child with him."

"How does he make you feel this way? Words?"

"No, No, Since I was 4, He beat me whenever he wasn't happy with me."

"So he hurt you?"

"Yes, Every chance he got and he...Abused my mother... sexually and physical and he made me make sure my younger brother never found out. "

"Did your mother ever fight back?"

"Twice, one of those times she ended up in the hospital. She took it for me right until the day she was put in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hinata looked sincere. Temari shook viciously, trembling at every memory.

"When she was first admitted, He came into my room," Temari pause as the tears over took her face. "He pinned me to my bed and began to undress me." Hinata's face look sadden. "He told me that he needed me and then," Temari took in a gulp. "He raped me." Hinata looked at her. Temari could tell that she had never heard a story like hers because Hinata looked like she was on the brink of tears. "After that I got pregnant and the beatings stopped but the sex never did. I became his new plaything since he had broken my mother." Temari smiled, "Then I had my first child, Gaara. He seemed like he could take away all the pain. He made it bearable. but soon after he was given birth too... My mother died."

"Did You mourn her?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, But when he couldn't see me. After that he made sure that Gaara records all said that My mother was his mother, But I couldn't help but act like his mother which made my brother, Kankuro jealous. So he began to hate me and add to my pain."

"Where is Gaara now?" Hinata asked.

"With his father... He hates me now. I saw him. He's now nine. He's mad that I left him." Temari wiped her tears. "Kyo's ruined everything I've ever had and i never fought hard enough." She grabbed her head. "I never fought back! It my fault that he tortures me! My fault!" She looked at the ground. Hinata walked towards her and hugged her.

"It's not you're fault. It's his for doing this to you. You had no power. He took it away. It's not your fault." Tears streamed done Hinata's face. She could for a second feel Temari's pain. "He won't ever do it again. Not ever."

"I just want the nightmares to stop. Do you know how to make them stop?"

"Shhh." Hinata said. "It's okay. Just think of something that makes you happy."

"I can't. I try. I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Temari felt a little better just talking about it. She needed someone to talk too and most of all, she needed to cry.

* * *

Sorry it took so long...I've been busy but I'm going to try update more often. Anyway, Review!!!!!!!!!!


	23. To Deal

Here's the next chapter. Review!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 22: To Deal**_

Temari let the water hit her face, and relax her. A shower was exactly what she needed. She didn't like being cooped up in the house but it was necessary. Sasuke had promised he'd protect her and she believed him. She nedded him to make her feel safe and that's exactly what he did He made her feel safe. She knew that Mika was still fast asleep and probably remain so for about another hour or so; Though She had the door open just incase.

She had never cried that hard to anyone but she had felt she could when she talked to Hinata. She kind of wondered if there was anyway she could repay her for her kindness. She hoped there was. The shower water was nice and warm. She couldn't possibly be anymore relax. Kyo couldn't get her here She hoped. Though something dawned on her. What about Gaara? Her baby. The one that now hated everything about her. She knew when she left, She should have taken him, If she wasn't pregnant she would've in a heartbeat. She knew he must have felt abandoned.

_flashback_

_"It's a boy!" The doctor said to her as he hadn't her that baby. He was crying hard. She rocked him back and forth. She knew the circumstances in which he was brought in the world, but she couldn't help but love him. _

_"Shhh, Mommy's here." She smiled he calmed himself._

_"Do you have a name for the baby?" The doctor asked Temari._

_"Gaara." She said. That had been the name she wanted for a boy and the only thing she had complete control over since, Kyo wasn't aloud in the room since she didn't want him there. She rocked gaara back and forth and she slowly feel asleep. She held him for about 30 minutes which was time enough for her to be transferred to another room and for vistor to come. _

_"Temari!" Kankuro ran in and jumped up on the bed. Kyo came in after him, pretending to be a proud grandfather or whatever the sick bastard wanted to call himself. "Is this my baby brother?" He asked looking at the small bundle._

_"Yes." She said remembering the story that Kyo wanted her to tell Gaara as he grew up._

_"He's so small! He can't play with me." Kankuro said._

_"But I can play with you until he's big enough." Kankuro smiled._

_"Yay!" Kyo picked Kankuro up off of the bed and put him on the floor._

_"May I hold him?" Kyo asked her. She hestitated and then handed Kyo the baby. Kyo rocked Gaara back and forth similar to the way temari did it. And Gaara woke up._

_"Waaah!" Gaara waled. Kyo tried to calm him but couldn't. Kyo gave him back to Temari._

_"He seems to be used to you." Kyo said. Temari smiled though she wanted to laugh. His child didn't like him._

_"Shhh. Calm down." Gaara calmed down._

_end of flashback_

Temari missed Gaara. She wanted to see him again so she tried to make things right. She wanted him to forgive her. It was all Kyo's fault. She wished all the time that Her mother had never met Kyo. Or that some freak accident would happen and he would die but then she tried to think that Gaara and Kankuro would grow up without a father. though he was a satan, he was still for some weird reason a good father for them.

She stepped out of the shower. She felt better. She walked in the room and put on the clothes she had neatly spread on the bed. She was glad that Miki was fast asleep. At least one of them could relax and get some sleep.

* * *

"But he has a history of abusing her!" Sasuke yelled at the cop.

"Sir, Unless she has filed a complaint about his previous abuse there is nothing we can do to help you."

"She was to scared to file a complaint! She was just 16!" Sasuke was becoming frustrated. The cop was remaining calm.

"She was a minor. he could have been put away especially with some proof." Sasuke took a breathe.

"She was 16, pregnant, a runaway, and scared for her life, do you think she would take the time to go to the police. She's been afraid of this man for her whole life." Sasuke said. "If it was you, What would you do?"

"File a complaint."

"What about the child?" Sasuke asked.

"If the charges hold then there will be a restraining order from the mother but he will still have visiting right with the child unless it is proven that he has a abused them in anyway. How old is she now?"

"21."

"Then she's way past the minor age."

"Why should that matter?"

"Like I said she should of filed a complaint when she was 16. Then she would've had full custody of the child."

"But He had sex with her when she was a minor. doesn't that count for anything?"

"Look, If she wants to press charges, get her to come here and file a complaint. Until then, I can't help you." Sasuke took a breathe.

"Fine." He swalloed his pride and left. He was going to find away to get Kyo out of Temari's life.

* * *

okay done. Sorry. it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Anyway please review.


	24. Lawyer

Here's the next chapter. Review!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 23: Lawyer**_

Temari walked to the store. She had to get out of that house. She felt so trapped there. She held her daughter close to her. She didn't feel as tense as she did a few days ago when she had first come to the house. It was nice to not constantly think about the man who was constantly after her. Today she just wanted to relax and spend some time with Miki.

"Mommy, are we going to be able to go home soon?" Miki asked Temari staring up at her.

"I hope so." Temari answered Hopeful. She hadn't talked to Sasuke since he dropped her off. She had no idea whether she'd be able to go home or not. She couldn't know anything until he got back to her. maybe soon it would be soon.

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" A blonde woman sat at a desk as sasuke stood in front of her.

"I needed to speak to a lawyer." She sat up in her chair.

"Oh, I guess you came to the right place." She extends her hand towards in the direction of the chair across from her. "Take a seat."

"Thanks, Ino." Sasuke sat down.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I want all the laws you have about abuse of a minor."

"Well there are alot. You have to a bit more specific." Ino pushed her hand through her hair.

"Well, What do you do when a girl was abused sexual and physical by a legal guardian for a long period of time." She gave him a look that said. 'Are you serious?'

"Well," She started off. "Personally, I would recommend the police and then it would be made into a legal matter."

"What if she got pregnant and ran away and is no longer underage." Ino gave him another look.

"Okay what is this about Sasuke? You never come to me unless your in trouble. What did you do to this girl?"

"It wasn't me... just answer the question."

"I'd tell her to get a lawyer."

"Ino this is no time for sarcasm!"

"Who says i'm being sarcastic?" She gave him a serious look. "I'd recommend she talk to a lawyer and explain the exact problem from beginning to end. Until then I can't know the exact the issue and I can't give te correct legal consultation or give you any advice about what your next move should be. So stop being an ass it's not my fault."

"Fine. So if I bring her in and get her to tell you everything that happened you'd be able to talk to her and tell her what she could do." Ino sighed.

"I guess. If you can get her in here."

"What do you mean by that." Ino sat back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Usually rape victims of a long period of time. have hard time ... getting involved with the police or legal system."

"Why?"

"So many questions, but it's because they've been in this situation for so long, they are othen afraid of the police, usually because of fear of they're abuser."

"I can get her in here." sasuke said confidentally.

"Yeah but lets say, This matter becomes a criminal trail. She'd be the main witness. Which means she'd have to testify in front of a jury, a judge, and not to mention face her abuser. If she's gotten away, what makes you think she'd want to face him again?" She leaned on the table. "i can tell you obviously care for this girl, Would you want to be the one to put her through that again." Sasuke eyes went to floor.

"I've done a few rape trails. 25% of them the girls didn't show up and half the time if they did they'd have a breakdown and 100% of the time the opposing conucil will make them re-live every moment of the abuse. Rape trails can be cruel. I think before you bring her in here you should let her know what she'd getting into. You know that I can get you a trail and everything but it would mostly depend on her testimony. So would she be able to testify?"

"I don't know."

"Let her decide what she wants to do. tell her exactly what i told you." She glances at her watch. "I have a meeting so Meet me with in 2 weeks. if she wants to do something." She gets up and so does Sasuke.

"Alright. Thank you Ino. Bye." He storms out.

* * *

"Higher Mommy Higher!" Miki yelled as temari pushed her on the swing.

"You might hurt yourself." Temari said.

"But Mommy. I want to go higher!" Miki swang her feet back and forth. Temari remember when she used to play with Gaara like this.

_"Come on temari! Higher!"_ Gaara used to always say that.

"Miki can you swing by yourself while mommy sits down."

"Okay Mommy." Miki continued to swing. Temari walked over to a near by bench and sat on it. There was a woman sitting next to her.

"Here with your daughter?" The woman said.

"Yeah." Temari answered realizing she was talking to her.

"Children are a blessing aren't they?"

"Yeah, They are." The woman point at a boy and girl playing in the sandbox.

"Those two over there are mine. I don't know what I'd do without them." Temari forced a smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She looked at Miki. "I wouldn't be able to live with out her." Temari said knowing that Miki could be taken away by Kyo at any moment. The truth is she would die with out Miki. She couldn't bare to lose another child.

* * *

So yeah I'm done. I hope you enjoyed Please review. I'll update when i can. Thank you.


End file.
